The next generation
by athenasowl3271
Summary: Cammie walks in on Zach cheating on her. But what happens when Cammie finds out she's pregnant with twins. Cammie decides to keep the kids a secret from Zach but when Gallagher and Blackthorne do an exchange while Zach is teaching Cove-Ops more and more secrets are reveled will Zach find out who his kids are before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction all constructive critism is welcome!**

**Zach POV**

I sat in the back of the school van listening and watching the screens intently. My Blackthorne boys, which is no longer a school for assassins but for spies. I am the current Covert Operations or Cove Ops professor there and yesterday I was informed that the Gallagher Academy is going to be spending a semester at Blackthorne. An exchange just likes when I went to Blackthorne and where I met Cammie.

Cammie I miss her so much how could I have let her go so easily? I haven't been able to find her all these years. It's been 15 years since I last saw her for all I know she could be married and have kids. I sighed and began paying attention to the screen again.

I noticed Michael in the upper right hand corner. I took Michael in three years ago when Michael's parents left him. "Hey Mr. Goode is my tail a girl with dark brown wavy hair, brown eyes, glasses, and about 5'1"?" Michael asked me.

I glanced down at my sheet to double check and she is indeed. "Yes she is just walk around till four thirty than loose her," I ordered.

"Yes sir," Michael responded. Michael always acts like he doesn't know me outside of school during the school year. It makes sense though nobody but the headmaster and myself know about his parents.

I saw one of my favorite students, Payton Morgan, on the upper right corner screen. It's just a coincidence that he has the same last name of Morgan I remember having that conversation with him. He reminds me so much of myself when I was his age and that's not necessarily a good thing…he has the same smirk, mysterious personality, and even the same piercing green eyes. I shook my head clear and began focusing on the screen.

The assignment today was to loose your tail and to meet me in the Dick's store at exactly four thirty this afternoon. Where was his tail I searched through the whole entire screen looking for a girl of about 13 which got me know where because after all this is a mall.

"Mr. Goode, is my tail a girl with brown eyes and blonde hair 5' 1"?" I heard Payton ask. I gave up looking for the girl on my own and resorted to the paper in front of me; man was I getting rusty though.

"No Payton she is not your tail just a stalker girl who thinks your good looking." I laughed.

After reading the description of the girl I looked at her name. Wait Whitney Morgan? As in Cammie Morgan's daughter but Morgan is Cammies madden name things aren't adding up or is she Payton's sister but Solomon's not stupid enough to let her trail her own brother. I glanced up at the screen searching for the description of the girl. There she was buying Auntie Anne's pretzels in the corner of the screen. She looked nothing like Cammie she couldn't be her daughter I convinced myself.

**Whitney's POV**

I convinced Mr. Solomon to let me tail my twin of course he said yes eventually! So I got to tail my twin brother, Payton and he had no idea! It does help I have a disguise on but come on! I must have the same gift as my mother I thought.

"Whitney I want you to do something risky be bold find out the meeting place before four thirty!" Mr. Solomon ordered and than I knew what I had to do.

"On it Mr. Solomon," I responded.

I strutted over to Payton accidently running into him causing me to drop my shopping bag resulting in the clothes all over the floor.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" I exclaimed changing my voice slightly.

"Morgan what are you doing rule one of tailing you don't speak to the person you are tailing!" Mr. Solomon screamed in my ear. I quickly ignored him.

"Oh no it's fine I wasn't paying attention." Payton commented as he helped me pick up my stuff just like I knew he would.

As soon as we were both standing he reached out his hand saying, "I'm Payton," Quick think up a fake name Whitney!

"I'm Jessica," I smiled. Payton and I began walking in no direction in particular just talking.

"So what are you doing here Jessica?" Payton smirked. I settled on my cover story I had created in the van ride over here. I was here with friends after school doing some last minute shopping but my friends insisted they got to pick out one outfit for me when I wasn't there.

"Oh just here with some friends." I lied easily

"Where are your friends?"

"They insisted on picking out an outfit for me without me there," I sighed.

"Very nice," Payton laughed.

"So why are you here?"  
"I'm supposed to be meeting a few friends in the Dick's shoe section." He told me. I can't believe it was that easy to get him to tell me!

"Oh so your meeting place is at Dick's?" I said making sure Mr. Solomon heard me.

"Wow Whitney once again you have won now just tail him there for the practice." Mr. Solomon praised.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and fake opened a text message. Payton wasn't really paying much attention he was scanning the crowd for his tail I thought.

"Oh I have to go they are finally done!" I exclaimed.

"Ok well nice meeting you I hope to see you again." Payton smirked oh how I hate it when my brother smirks!

I walked away from him and headed into forever 21 quickly going in one entrance and out the other. I had half an hour to get to Dick's so I shot into the bathroom stuffing my blonde wig into my bag and putting my blue contacts into the trash. I wanted Payton to realize his own sister fooled him.

I was at Dick's in three minutes flat walking over to the shoe section and I glanced down at my watch before spotting the man who must be their Cove Ops professor. I walked up to him and began speaking using the code Mr. Solomon had taught us, "Hello sir would you mind letting me use your phone to call my professor?" The man looked up at me and smiled.

"Good work," He held our his hand for me to shake, "My name is Zach Goode."

No, no, no, how come Payton never told me that his Cove Ops teacher was our father! I immediately began to feel hate towards the man but I sucked it up and knew he had no idea he was my father so as I spoke I was careful not to let any venom come into my voice.

"My name is Whitney Morgan." I spoke evenly.

"Are you related to Payton Morgan?" Mr. Goode asked.

"Yes sir we are twins," I cracked a smile, "And I just beat him!"

"Wait but the girl who was tailing him had blonde hair and blue eyes!" Mr. Goode exclaimed.

"Sir we used disguises I couldn't let my brother catch us just because he knows what I look like," I explained. Is this man really that thick! Mom always says he is the best spy she knows. I don't think so!

Finally Payton appeared at exactly three minutes to four thirty. "I made it Mr. Goode no tail!" Payton smirked.

"Oh really Pay," it was my turn to smirk.

"Whit! What in the world are you doing on my Cove Ops mission?" Payton exclaimed worry coming into his voice. Probably either worrying that something had gone wrong or that he was going to be in trouble because he didn't tell me about dad.

"She is tailing and beating you." Mr. Goode laughed.

"But, but how the girl I was talking to went by Jessica and she had blonde hair and blue eyes!" Payson gasped.

I pulled out my blonde wig tauntingly and in my Jessica voice said, "Ever heard of disguises Pay?"

"Ugh! I am so stupid I can't believe I let you beat me! We need a rematch sometime!" Payton determined.

**This is mainly just an intro chapter please please please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone you favorited my story or followed it or reviewed that means so much! I'm uploading an extra long chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

**And I don't own Gallagher girls!**

**Payton POV**

How in the world did I let Whitney beat me I thought?

"If it makes you feel any better I couldn't spot her on the screens and one of the best operatives I know made the same mistake you did on the exact same mission." Mr. Goode told me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Cammie Morgan," Mr. Goode's love struck eyes just at the name of my mother wandered off. Every time he spoke her name or referred to her I could tell he is still in love. But I'm not about to tell my mom this he broke her heart once he isn't doing it again.

"Hey Mr. Goode," My best friend Michael appeared at exactly four thirty sharp. Michael has short dark brown hair, green eyes, and is 5' 10".

"Congratulations Michael made it with no tail very impressive," Mr. Goode praised.

"Hey dude," Michael came up to me.

"Hey congrats," I commented.

"You too I'm surprised we are the only two who made it with no tail." Michael mentioned.

"Wait oh you thought I made it with no tail…Whitney tailed me here," I commented. "Whitney come introduce yourself."

Whitney walked over and reached out her hand, "I'm Whitney Morgan, Payton's twin sister.

"Payton you have a twin sister!" Michael gasped.

"Well uh yeah I kind of just forgot to mention her," I trailed off

Whitney just rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm Michael by the way," Michael laughed.

"Wait Katie was tailing you right?" Whitney asked.

"Yeah she wasn't too hard." Michael said trying to sound humble.

"Well that would make sense seeing as she's on the technical track, she's a wiz but by far the worst field agent at Gallagher."

"Wait are you serious I got the worst girl to tail me!" Michael sighed.

"Yeah pretty much so I still think that Gallagher wins." Whitney smirked.

"I think you are right Miss Morgan," Mr. Goode came up behind us. "Whitney you better go meet up with the rest of your class to head back to the mansion."

"Ok bye Payton nice meeting you guys!" Whitney gave me a hug before leaving.

"Seriously how come you never mentioned your sister?" Michael asked once we were out of earshot.

"Later this isn't the place ok?" I muttered.

"Fine whatever back at the academy then." Michael stated.

I nodded confirming I would talk than before following Mr. Goode out of the store. We went to gather the other students who we found either one being held captive by the girls or being honey potted which wasn't really working because all of the boys were blubbering too much to get the location out of.

Michael went up to the girl who must have been his tail Katie was her name I think. She has dark way brown hair that flows down to a bit past her shoulders, she's about 5'1" has brown eyes with glasses. Michael was explaining to her what happened, "Katie I made it to the location after loosing you ok?"

"Figures," Katie responds looking over at me. Her eyes went wide as she ran off to find someone. "Ali! Chelsea!"

Two girls who must be Ali and Chelsea appeared. As Katie was talking she referred to the girl with dark shoulder length blonde hair, about 5'4", dark blue eyes, and a nice tan and she wasn't hot exactly more just beautiful as Ali. The other girl must be Chelsea she has straight light blonde hair that flows to the middle of her back, light blue eyes, about 5'6", tan and let me tell you she is hot!

The three girls began moving my way, walking with a purpose. The girl who I think is Chelsea spoke first, "Are you Whitney's brother?"

"Uh yeah," I answered her, her piercing gaze making my knees go weak.

"I'm Chelsea," Chelsea greeted.

"Payton," I greeted back.

"Hey, I'm Katie," Katie stuck out her hand

"And I'm Ali we're Whitney's best friends and roommates." Ali also shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you guys I've got to head back to my academy bye!" I left them hurrying over to my friends.

"Dude how come you get all the hot ones!" My friend Adam groaned. Adam is player and he will be the first to admit it. Girl's fall for his blonde Bieber hair all too easily. He has blonde Bieber hair, brown eyes, and is the tallest of us all at 6' 2".

"There just Whitney's friends," I explained until I forgot that they have no idea who Whitney is.

"Who's Whitney?" Adam asked.

"Uh my twin sister," I replied sheepishly.

"Dude you have a twin sister and you didn't tell me! Is she hot?" Adam exclaimed.

"Uh I don't know how to answer that about my own sister," I awkwardly stated.

"Show me a picture now!" Adam insisted.

"Fine," I took out my phone showing him a picture of Whitney and I this past summer. It was at a bar-b-que the head of the CIA was hosting.

"Oh my bloody god she is hot and I was never informed of this!" Adam's mom, Bex, is British so Adam has his British moments every now and than.

"Uh how do I respond to that," I said shaking my head.

"Boys it's time to get in the van follow me," Mr. Goode saved me.

As we headed to the van Nate came up behind me and whispered, "What do you think of Whitney's friend Katie?"

"I think she's perfect for you," And I meant it she is a nerd he is a nerd there perfect for each other from what Whitney has told me about her.

**Whitney's POV**

I sat in the van with Mr. Solomon waiting for the other girls to come. "Good work Whitney," Mr. Solomon praised.

"Thank you sir," I answered.

"It was very risky talking to Payton especially because he knows you better than anyone else in the world from what I have gathered."

"You are correct sir," my mind kept wandering to Zachary Goode, I had just met my father. Of course I couldn't think of anything else I couldn't even be cocky about beating Payton!

"Is something bothering you Whitney? You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Of course you are my Uncle after all," I smiled. My Aunt Abby and Solomon had married right before I was born.

"Something's bothering you what is it?"

"What do you think I just met my father who isn't a total jack ass like I hoped? I was hoping to be able to hate him right off the bat but he, he's nice! Like what am I supposed to think of him?" I sighed it felt good telling Uncle Joe about it.

"You can think whatever you want to about him. What he did to your mother was wrong but that doesn't mean he didn't learn from his mistake. Maybe we don't even have the full story but the point is," I nodded my head understanding Uncle Joe's point, "You don't have to think what your mother wants you to think about him. Payton surely doesn't. But don't you dare tell your mother I told you this."

"Of course not Uncle Joe," I laughed.

All of a sudden the white doors were pushed open revealing the rest of the sophomore class. I took my seat in the back of the van saving three seats around me for Ali, Chelsea, and Katie. Once they entered the van they all began talking at once. "Where have you been?" Katie asked while Ali began asking about how I managed to beat Payton. And Chelsea was talking about how hot Payton, Adam, Nate, and Michael are of course I had no idea who Nate and Adam are.

"Whoa slow down! One at a time!" I yelled. "Katie I have been here the whole time, Ali I beat him by confronting him and tricked him into telling me, and Chelsea who are Nate and Adam?"

"You don't know your own brothers best friends!" Chelsea hissed.

"No he refuses to talk about his time at Blackthorne." I sighed.

Chelsea quickly brushed my sigh off and immediately began explaining them and giving them hot ratings. "Ok so Nate is Katie's perfect match! He has churlish light brown hair, hazel eyes and doesn't tower over her at 5' 6"! He is about a 6.5. Ok so now Michael who you already met! He is 8.3! Adam has blonde Bieber hair, chocolate brown eyes, about 6' 2". He is an easy 9.8" Chelsea squealed. "Now your brothers turn Payton! Ok so his emerald green eyes and blondish brown hair easily puts him at a drum roll please! 9.0!"

"Glad to know Chelsea that my brother and his friends are hot." I rolled my eyes at her excitement.

The whole ride back to Gallagher consisted of Katie's typing (She couldn't be away from that computer for more than a few hours), Ali listening to her IPod, and Chelsea squealing over the outfits in the latest Vogue magazine.

"Look Whit! Look at how she pared that leather jacket with those leather boots! Oh my gosh it is just such a fabulous look! Don't you agree Whit? Well of course you do!" Chelsea exclaimed. I just laughed and shook my head at her. Often times Chelsea rubs people the wrong way but I'm so used to her rhetorical questions and brutal honesty it's lost the sting.

I peered over to the seat in front of me looking at Katie's laptop. "Why are you reinforcing Gallagher's firewalls?" I whispered.

"Don't you think that the Blackthorne boys are going to try and hack into our system?" Katie replied sarcastically.

"Well yeah do you think you can hack there's?" I asked

"Of course I can the only thing I haven't been able to hack is the CIA and I'm halfway through!" Katie exclaimed proudly.

"Let me know when you get into Blackthorne." I said leaning back into the cushiony seats of the van.

I peered over at Ali who had just recently fallen asleep. Her head resting softly against the glass window.

I began thinking about all the things Payton hadn't told me. I had never even heard of Nate, Michael, or Adam. Of course I assumed he had friends but he never mentioned them by name. And he never mentioned dad. It was weird to be able to picture a guy as my dad. And when he had said Cammie Morgan…he is still in love I don't think he cheated on mom. Like Uncle Joe said maybe we don't have the full story. I'm making my mind up now I need to meet him again and confront him on my mother's behalf. Something's just telling me he isn't as bad as I've been told.

As I continued with these thoughts Gallagher mansion came into view. Home this is my second home. My Gallagher sisters are my second family. We are sisters. I smiled at the thought of how close knit we are.

The sophomore class and I entered the great hall just in time for dinner. Tonight's language is English, which is really unusual.

"Girls, girls, please take a seat I have a very important announcement," Headmistress Morgan announced, yeah she is still the headmistress.

As we all took a seat I could see whispers about the important announcement begin to arise. "I heard that someone's pet llama went missing!" the school gossip, Raquel Hamilton, blabbered.

"We are going to be doing an exchange with another school just like ours except for boy spies in training!" Headmistress breathed. Immediately the talking began all too quickly. But I felt light headed. Blackthorne, Payton, Zach, Zach, Zach. "Shush girls we are going to be visiting them. The sophomore class met some of these boys today. We will be leaving tomorrow at 4 O' clock sharp I expect all of your bags to be ready! We are going there for a whole semester. That is all enjoy girls," As headmistress Morgan sat down again my head began buzzing.

I know I should be happy after all just an hour ago I was thinking about how badly I wanted to get to know Dad but now I get my wish what if he doesn't want me as his daughter? What if he is as horrible as mom says? There are too many unknown factors as of right now.

What if he rejects me?

And before I knew what I was doing I was out of that room. Too many witness I thought as I ran. I immediately found my favorite passageway and began crying into my knees. Nobody knew what was going on in my head right now. Nobody knew the fear I was feeling of being rejected. I have gone 15 years without my father and now that I have found him what do I do if he rejects me? What do I do?

"Whit?" Ali called.

"What?" I snapped.

"Are you ok?"  
"What does it look like? I'm sorry Al I just am not in a good mood right now."

"I can tell. But may I ask why? I mean you will have Payton there and won't that be fun?"

"Of course it will be it's just Ali can you promise not to tell anyone this?"

"Of course," Ali and I twisted our pinkies together in a pinkie promise "Gallagher promise," Ali confirmed.

I smiled quickly before continuing on, "Mr. Goode their Cove Ops professor is my dad." Ali's shocked face showed this is not what she was expecting. "He doesn't know he's my dad and well I'm scared of being rejected," I sighed it felt good finally telling Ali.

"Don't be scared Whit he likes Payton doesn't he?" Ali reassured.

"He does," I nodded, "but I want to tell him. I want him to know he is my father I want him to be proud of me for tailing my brother in the middle of a mall! I want him to be proud and be able to say 'that's my daughter!' I want to have a dad," I ended at almost a whisper.

Ali was speechless for a few seconds. I never talk about my feelings or how much I longed for my dad. I bet nobody else even knows I want my dad. Even Payton doesn't know and I tell him everything.

"Whitney if you want to tell him I am sure he will be proud of you and how could someone not like you! I mean you are just about the best, coolest, nicest, funniest, perfect spy ever!" Ali boasted.

"Thanks Al but what if he doesn't agree?" I sighed.

"Than he is the stupidest man I know and you won't know if he doesn't agree until you tell him!" Ali convinced me.

"Ok I will tell him…eventually because you know I want to get to know him first," I justified

"Fine but you will tell him before the exchange is over deal?" Ali confirmed.

"Deal," I agreed.

"Now come on I bet your grandma is starting to get worried." Ali smiled.

I nodded as I got up leaving the passageway with her. As I entered the great hall everyone's eyes were glued on me.

"Nothing to see here people!" Chelsea stood up.

Thank you I mouthed over to her. Chelsea just nodded and motioned to the spot next to her. I took it immediately gorging into my untouched food.

Raquel Hamilton began her walk over to me and I groaned. "Is it true Whitney that you ran out because you didn't want to have to face your long time boyfriend who you have been cheating on because it's been a long distance relationship?"

I looked at her as if she has three heads. I mean how in the world do you come up with that! You tell me! So I decided to speak my mind for once. "Where in the world do you come up with those crazy rumors?"

"My resources tell me." Raquel said sticking up her nose.

"And what 'resources' would those be?" I asked putting air quotes around resources.

"Well uh um anyway is it true?" Raquel avoided my question.

I just rolled my eyes and answered with a flat out, "No,"

"Oh ok!" Raquel accepted as she bounced over to her seat

"But seriously where does she come up with that?" I turned towards Katie, Ali, and Chelsea.

"Only god knows," Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"Do you mind telling us the real reason you ran out though?" Katie cautiously spoke.

"Not here," Was all I answered with.

Chelsea and Katie nodded. Dinner finished with the excitement never dying down about going to Blackthorne. At the end of the meal my grandmother stood up again.

"Girls I would like to see Whitney Morgan, Katie Anderson, Ali White, and Chelsea Webster after dinner please and no classes tomorrow so that all of you girls can get ready to leave." Headmistress Morgan sat down.

We were dismissed from dinner and Katie, Ali, Chelsea, and I headed up to the headmistress's office. I stepped up to the wooden doors giving it a light knock. "Come in girls," My grandmother called.

"Hey Grandma," I smiled. The rest of the girls chorused in a hello Headmistress Morgan. "You wanted to see us?"

"Yes now as I assume you girls are all well aware of Payton being at Blackthorne," All the girls and I nodded, "And I doubt that any of you know this but Mr. Goode is," Please don't say it please don't tell them I prayed, "Whitney's father." She said it!

Katie and Chelsea let out a gasp. "What?" Ali just nodded already have been told this less than an hour ago.

"You have some explaining to do!" Chelsea determined.

"Yeah I know and I will later not now," I sighed now I really had to tell them.

"Don't get mad at her Chelsea she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. But girls I need you to make sure that Mr. Goode never finds out that he is her father." Headmistress Morgan stated. I hung my head low I wanted him to know. Why does nobody understand that?

"But may I ask why?" Ali asked coming to the rescue.

"Yes you may Mr. Goode cheated on Ms. Morgan during a mission. Cammie came to surprise her fiancé but once she entered the room she found two thongs on Zack's bed. When Cammie confronted him he didn't deny what he did. Zack left Cammie standing in that hotel room feeling worthless. Cammie had come to surprise him with the news that she was pregnant." I had heard this story tons of times.

I know that he hurt my mom but I need a dad I need a guy in my life! I mean I have Payton but I need the guy who you can let see you cry and it doesn't matter to you.

Chelsea, Katie, and Ali obviously had never heard of such a thing happening. Just to think how perfect their lives are. Deep down or I guess not so deep I'm jealous they have perfect families. A parent is always home and they have both parents who don't fight and love each other unconditionally.

"Oh," was all Ali managed to get out before I stormed out of the room.

I sprinted to my dorm room and began packing for Blackthorne. I know not the most discreet thing to do but I needed out of that stupid office!

"Whitney!" Headmistress Morgan, Ali, Katie, and Chelsea called down the hallway.

"What?" I barked back.

"Why did you run out?" They all asked.

"Because I'm tired of everyone living in the past! I'm tired of not having a say in anything that's done!" I exclaimed as I let off steam.

"Whitney honey of course you have say in what goes on." Grandma Morgan attempted to reassure.

"Did anyone consult me when you guys decided I couldn't have a father or just now when you recruited my best friends from keeping my father from finding out he is my father? I don't think so!" I yelled.

"Whitney Marie Morgan quiet down right this second! We didn't consult you because we know best and we thought that you would agree with our decision after all he did to your mother!" Grandma Morgan ordered.

"Whatever I'm just going to pack," I sighed. I just than noticed Chelsea, Ali, and Katie awkwardly standing on the other side of the room.

"Let me know when you are ready to talk Whitney." My Grandma decided, once again for me.

As my Grandma left the room I turned back to my suitcase that I had already started on. "Whitney move over you are packing all the wrong things!" Chelsea cried.

And that's all it took to get me laughing and smiling again. My roommates know me way too well. Pretty soon Katie, Ali, and I were rolling on the floor laughing as Chelsea was frantically packing.

**Up next is Blackthorne! Please review the more reviews the faster I update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so now the girls are at Blackthorne! This chapter has a big twist in it that kind of changes the whole story so let me know what you think! Review! Thanks!**

**Payton POV**

I had yet to tell Michael why I didn't tell them about Whitney. We had only been back from the mission for a day but I had to tell him sometime I had to get it out!

"Guys dinner's in 15 Mr. Goode told me to tell everyone to dress in our formal uniform!" Nate yelled down the hallway.

A chorus of "Ok's" followed his announcement. I went over to my closet pulling out our formal uniform a pair of cache pants, a dark blue button down shirt and a black vest with the logo printed in the corner. Also we had a black tie with red stripes. I pulled on my dress shoes and walked out of my room not wanting to be late for dinner.

I walked into our dining hall passing the various long tables for the various grades. I noticed the few extra tables scattered around the room. I also noticed the teacher's jittery speech. Something is going on I determined

I sat down across from Nate and Adam and next to Michael. "What do you guys think is going on?" I asked.

"Could be anything, obviously visitors though," Michael commented.

"Yeah maybe we have a few guest speakers coming from the CIA or something," Nate guessed.

"I don't know the teacher's wouldn't be this excited." Adam disagreed.

"True but maybe an old student or something is coming." I said supporting Nate's idea because I mean what else would it be.

Before we could continue guessing Headmaster Connelly stood behind the podium. "Boys as some of you may have guessed that we have visitors this semester. I would like you boys to give a great big Blackthorne welcome to the girls from," No please don't say Gallagher Academy please Headmaster Connelly please! "Gallagher Academy!" No!

Just than the great big wooden doors swung open reveling girls from grades 7-12. The seniors strode in first followed by the juniors. The seventh graders walking in last.

As the sophomores walked past my table I saw Whitney glance in my direction. I gave her a small reassuring smile even though my insides were a mess! But a spy never shows their emotions.

"I would like you all of you kids to mingle and boys take it from me don't under estimate these girls. The sophomore boys learned this lesson a few days ago. I would like to introduce their headmistress, gentlemen this is Headmistress Morgan." I mentally face palmed for forgetting that she is in fact my grandmother.

"Dude is that your mom?" Adam whispered.

"No my Grandma." I told them.

"Really? She looks young?" Adam wondered. I just shook my head at Adam and continued listening.

My grandmother walked up and stood next to Headmaster Connelly. "Hello students thank you all so much for letting us do an exchange here for this semester. Now you all must be very hungry so let's eat!" My grandmother announced.

I noticed Chelsea pulling Whitney and Katie towards our table rather forcefully, Ali just followed along. It's not like Whitney to allow herself to be pulled along or forced to do anything I thought.

"Hello boys!" Chelsea flirtatiously greeted.

She received a chorus of "Hey's" before shoving Whitney between Michael and I and Katie next to Nate.

"Ali sit here!" Chelsea ordered placing Ali next to Michael. Chelsea is really controlling and bossy I thought.

Chelsea took a seat next to Adam. "Hey I don't believe I have met you two," Whitney greeted.

"Hey to you too I'm Adam," Adam shook Whitney's hand.

"And I'm Nate nice to meet you," Nate politely shook Whitney's hand.

"So what are you guys all interested in?" I asked breaking the rising awkwardness.

"Well I'm a hacker," Katie smiled.

"No way me too! Have you ever," Nate turned to Katie both of them excitedly talking about nerd stuff.

We all laughed and I turned to Ali, "What about you Ali?"

"Music, sports, you know the usual," Ali commented.

"Cool how about you Chelsea?" I asked. To be honest I was kind of scared of her answer.

"Easy shopping, make up, doing hair, and boys." Chelsea confidently replied. Figures I thought.

"Whitney?" Even though I already know Whitney like the back of my hand the other guys don't.

"I like to find secret passageways, hang out with my friends, and I always stay up late," All true.

"You like to stay up late too?" Adam exclaimed.

Wait Adam hates staying up past 10 he claims he needs his beauty sleep. "But Adam," Just then Adam gave me a look saying shut up or die.

I shook my head free as Whitney began talking to Adam. "So what are you boys interested in?" Whitney asked.

"Reading, secret passageways, and country music." Michael blushed at the last one.

"Oh my gosh I love country music! Have you ever heard chicken fried by Zac Brown Band?"

"Of course I have! It's not like it's the best country song ever!" Michael smiled.

Whitney laughed but before she could respond Adam butted in, "I love that song!"

"You like country to?" Whitney gasped. "Who knew Blackthorne had country music lovers! Payton hates it so it's my torture music,"

"Yeah too true but you know Michael is slowly easing me into liking it." I laughed.

"Michael I am so proud!" Whitney let out a smile.

Just than Headmaster Connelly stood up. The dining hall fell silent as he spoke "Girls you will be staying in the east wing which Mr. Goode will take you too," Whitney glanced over at me at the name of Mr. Goode, "Now all of you have a goodnight!"

The girls got up to leave but not before Whitney's hand brushed mine. I felt the piece of paper she had brush passed in my hand. Now isn't the place to look I thought as I stuffed the paper into my pant pocket.

I watched Whitney blend into the crowd as she walked out the doors. "Michael stay away from Whitney I called dibs on her!" Adam barked at Michael, what were they talking about how dare they call dibs on my sister!

"Wait you called dibs on my sister!" I exclaimed.

"Well of course I did! She is bloody hot and can't be that bad of a personality because she is your twin!" Adam reasoned.

"Guys this goes for all of you my sister is off limits ok? Don't think about dating her, don't think about kissing her, don't think about anything sexual with her or I will kill you understood?" I declared I was not letting Adam play around with Whitney and break her heart!

"Can we be friends with her? And think about dating her friends?" Nate asked.

"Of course I want you to be friends with her and who am I to keep you from Katie," I laughed as Nate blushed bright red.

"That isn't fair if I had a sister I wouldn't keep you from her!" Adam accused. Michael just sat there not saying anything.

"Look I know you and you will hurt her in some way and than what will I have to do I will have to beat you up for hurting my twin sister. So don't even think about hurting her I will choose her over you." I stated.

"Payton, I won't do anything to your sister I just want to be her friend ok?" Michael spoke up.

"Thanks Michael," I smiled at him he really is my best friend. "Adam don't even go there ok?"

"Fine whatever," Adam grumbled before walking out of the dining hall.

I just rolled my eyes before heading to the dorm talking to Michael and Nate the whole way. When we finally reached the room I headed into the bathroom to read the note in privacy.

_Butter-_

_ Why didn't you tell me about dad? I needed to know what he looked like, I need him to know and don't you dare try and talk me out of this. I need to know both stories of what happened with mom. I don't think he cheated on her. When he said her name he is clearly still in love and you can't love someone and have cheated on them! Are you in or out?_

_ -Owl._

Whitney used our code names for each other. She calls me butter because when we were little she couldn't pronounce brother so she said butter instead. I call her owl because she stays up so late every single night.

But why does she believe that he didn't cheat on mom there is substantial evidence! And so what if he is still in love he deserves to suffer mom suffered! I'm out.

I stepped out of the bathroom as Nate brushed past me to get in. I went over to my desk and pulled out a piece of notebook paper ripping it in half so I could scribble a quick answer.

_Owl-_

_You are insane after everything he did! I'm out! The reason I didn't tell you is because I knew this is how you would act! Don't tell him for mom, for me! Don't be self centered owl if you tell him it affects everyone mom knows best not you! Don't you dare tell don't be a self-centered bitch ok? _

_-Butter_

I know what I wrote is mean and I know that the only words that can get on her nerves are self-centered and bitch. She hates it when she is called that ever since…him. That stupid bastard Derrick hurt her! And maybe just maybe it will keep her from even thinking about dating Adam.

**Whitney POV**

I walked down towards the dining hall for breakfast the next morning. As usual I was the last one up but since it is a Sunday who cares! I went up the buffet line loading up on waffles, and bacon. I found Payton who was sitting with the girls and his roommates minus Michael. I wedged myself between Chelsea and Payton as I began to eat.

"I see you're still a late sleeper," Payton laughed.

"When have I not been," I smiled.

I talked to Adam the whole time. He is quite talkative. I felt Payton slip the note into my pocket just as Michael walked over to us. "Finally up?" Ali joked.

"It's a Sunday I'm allowed to sleep in." Michael retorted.

"That's what I always tell them!" I agreed.

I finished eating and so I excused myself to go explore. I couldn't stand not knowing at least one secret passageway! I slipped out of the dining hall hurrying across the corridors to a secluded spot where I could read Payton's note.

_Owl-_

_You are insane after everything he did! I'm out! The reason I didn't tell you is because I knew this is how you would act! Don't tell him for mom, for me! Don't be self centered owl if you tell him it affects everyone mom knows best not you! Don't you dare tell don't be a self-centered bitch ok? _

_-Butter_

How dare he! He knows how much those words hurt! Ever since Derrick. I slipped into my memory

-Flashback-

_"Hey Derrick!" I called._

_"Hey babe ready for some action!" Derrick smirked oh how I love that smirk I thought._

_"Not too much though," I giggled._

_"No promises," Derrick teased._

_He pulled me into an abandon hallway of the school we were in. I had been dating him for over a month now and since it was summer I had no restrictions on when I could go out with him._

_He began reaching up my shirt but I quickly smacked his hand away. "Too far," I corrected._

_Than before I knew what was happening I was pinned against the wall my feet dangling. "Put me down," I squirmed._

_"Not until you let me do whatever to you," He smirked just moments ago I loved that smirk now it looked so very sinister._

_"Never!" I screamed. Than came the first punch right to my gut. In the process of the punch he had dropped me to the ground. I clutched my stomach barely able to breathe._

_"Ready to cooperate now?" Derrick sneered. I shook my head. I'm a Gallagher girl I can take on this regular boy and I will not give into this! I thought. "You asked for it!" His fist flew threw the air I attempted to stop it but failed as it landed in my eye. _

_My vision blurred as his frightening face loomed in front of me. How could I have fallen for this trap? How? "You look plenty ready." Derrick picked me up off the floor and stuffed his hand up my shirt._

_I attempted to shove him off of me but he realized what my next move was going to be and grabbed my hands tying them behind my back. I am helpless I thought as he forced me to lay on the floor pinning my legs beneath his. _

_"I've wanted to do this for awhile," Derricked laughed before shoving his hands up my shirt and shoving his lips on mine. I refused to kiss him back. "Kiss me back or I will hurt you."_

_I contemplated for a few moments in which he punched me in the arm knowing only worse was to come I complied. I kissed that horrible bastard as he fiddled with my bra strap. Tears falling down my cheek. I felt one hand undo my bra as the other fell away to my jean waistband where he unbuttoned my jeans._

_He pulled them down and yanked my shirt off. I lay on the cold hard ground in nothing but my bra and underwear. Derrick yanked my hair out of its ponytail._

_Than he pulled my bra off. I am helpless, I am a disgrace to Gallagher, and how am I letting this happen kept running through my mind. He traced patterns across my chest with his fingers as he slowly nibbled my ear._

_He pulled back for a few moments and sneered, "If you don't come back I will find you and Payton and I will kill Payton now Whitney don't be a self centered bitch and care about your brother," Then he continued to finish what he started._

-Flashback ends-

Whitney stop you can't think about what happened next you can't think about how his hands felt on you, you can't think of your helplessness that day. My body was shaking by the end. I remember every detail of every encounter and trust me there were plenty of encounters. I scrambled up from my position on the floor and I began running.

I ran until I found a secret passageway I burst threw the cobwebs sneaking through every intersection, every cobweb. Tears staining my vision as I ran. I needed to move on past what he did to me past everything.

The first month he seemed so sweet he cared for me and soothed me. I never thought he would ever hurt me he was just too sweet but it took me too long to realize he just liked me for my body. At the very beginning he treated me how Adam was treating me now I couldn't fall for this trap again.

I felt every hit, every mark Derrick had ever inflicted on me right at that moment everything was flooding back. Every hit, every forced kiss, every tear, everything was there right at that exact moment. I fell against the wall crawling up into a tight little ball. I remember how he threatened me to come back otherwise he would hurt Payton. Its one thing to do anything to me it's a whole different thing to bring Payton in.

"Whitney?" I heard Payton call.

"What?" I snapped quickly wiping my tears away.

"I'm sorry," Was all Payton said before sliding down next to me pulling his arm around my tightly.

I nodded my head into his shoulder, "How did you find me?"

"Michael helped me he's the expert on the passageways. I told him to go back to the dorm once I saw you I figured you didn't want him here."

"Your right. Why did you say that you know?" I wondered aloud.

"I need to get it through your head that you can't tell dad he can't know." Payton explained.

"I won't tell him I promise." I promised and I don't think I want to tell him anymore. "And Payton?"

"Yeah Whit?" Payton urged me on.

"Is Adam or Michael like Derrick?" I asked.

Payton didn't speak for a moment but finally he said, "Adam's a player but he would never do what Derrick did to you and Michael is probably the nicest guy ever."

"Ok thanks," I nodded deciding not to fully trust Adam.

"No problem but come on Whitney I bet your roommates are wondering where you went." Payton stood grabbing my hand as he led me out of the passageway.

**What did you think of the whole Derrick thing? This part was really difficult to write so sorry if it isn't the best I didn't really know how to write this. Please review and tell me what you think every review means a ton!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lots of you have requested a POV from Cammie's POV so here it is! I don't own Gallagher girls!**

**Cammie POV**

My Mom just told me that Gallagher and Blackthorne were doing an exchange which meant one thing Whitney was going to meet Zach. Zach is a good enough spy to figure it out. If he wasn't suspicious before he will be now. Whitney looks and acts like me. We both have the gift of the chameleon as we call it at work.

Speaking of work I was headed there right now. I entered the CIA headquarters in a small town in North Carolina. Most people assume its in some major city like New York or Chicago but that's the way we like it. The more unkown our location the better.

I walked past the front desk noticing the eye scanner, the full body scanner, and the armed spies guarding the entrance. I stuck out my finger and felt the usual prick to test my DNA to allow me entrance. The doors slid open and I walked in.

I walked past Bex's office and decided to go in. "Hey Bex can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

Bex is the only person who knows about Zach and the kids my other friends don't even know I have twins. When we hang out I never allow them to go to my house incase I accidently leave something of Whitney's or Payton's out.

"Sure one sec," Bex replied. I saw Bex get out of her chair and walk over to a bug placed on her room probably by her husband Grant. Crack the bug broke.

"Gallagher and Blackthorne are doing an exchange," Is all I said for it to register with Bex.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, "I can't believe your mom let that happen! Umm what are you going to do? You could pull Whitney out?' Bex suggested.

"Too late she's already met him the exchange started 2 weeks ago my mom didn't bother to tell me." I sighed.

"Payton will keep her from telling or doing anything to give it away," Bex assured.

"I'm not worried about Whitney giving it away but Zach is a good enough spy to figure it out. All Gallagher girls know I'm her mom and that her grandma is the headmistress. She looks and acts enough like me for Zach to take a deeper look into it. There's no way I can avoid him finding out that they're his kids!" I exclaimed.

**Grant POV**

I had set up three bugs randomly around Bex room so I could keep an eye on her at all times. I was a spy I wasn't about to take chances with the people I love. Cammie walked into Bex's office looking stressed. "Hey can I talk to you about something?" Cammie asked.

"Sure" Bex answered I heard on of my bugs being squished as it went out on my moniter.

"Blackthorne and Gallagher are having an exchange," Why would Cammie care what Blackthorne and Gallagher are doing?

"Shit!" Bex exclaimed "I can't believe your mom let that happen! Umm what are you going to do? You could pull Whitney out?" One why is it a big deal? and two who is Whitney?

"Too late she's already met him the exchange started two weeks ago my mom didn't bother to tell me." Met who?

"Payton will keep her from telling or doing anything to give it away," Bex assured. Who's Payton? Spies aren't used to being confused but for once I was really confused

I listened to Cammie explain the problem and froze. Cammie had kids with Zach that Zach doesn't know about them! Holy crap! I need to tell him but then Bex will know I listened in and clearly Cammie doesn't want him to know. Zach never told me why Cammie and him broke up but I figure it was pretty bad if Cammie wont even tell him she has his kids.

Bex was silent for a moment "We both knew we couldn't keep this from him forever," she started.

"I know! I just I'm not ready to face him yet,"

"It's been 15 years! When will you be!" Bex exclaimed.

"I don't know never if I can!" Cammie exclaimed before hurrying out and shutting the door rather loudly in my opinion.

"Grant I know you heard all that you might as well come into my office," Bex sighed. Downfall of being married to one of the best spies in the nation.

I figured I would be better off doing as she asked so I got up and went to her office. I knocked politely. "Come in husband!" Bex called.

"Yes wife?" I answered.

"Please don't tell Zach." Bex pleaded

"Why? What did he do?" I asked honestly shocked she would ask me to keep that from my best friend.

"He cheated on her on a mission. The day Cammie found out she was pregnant she rushed to New Orleans where Zach was stationed for his mission. She knew the CIA would allow her to tell him seeing as the mission was already cleared as a success. She started driving at 6 and drove 7 hours at night stopped about every hour to throw up because it was the beginning of her pregnancy. She stopped for the night at 10 and woke up at 8 to do the last 2 hours. Cammie reached Zach's hotel at 10 she convinced the concierge into telling her Zach's room number. She immediately hurried up to his room,"

"She picked the lock and walked in she saw Zach with his shirt off and work pants still on he had clearly slept in them. She looked at the bed and saw two thongs laying on the bed. Cammie didn't know what to do so she ran Zach never called to apologize or explain himself. They haven't talked to this day," Bex told me the story.

"That doesn't sound like Zach," I immediately stated.

"Cammie didn't lie," Bex countered.

"I know Zach still loves Cammie things aren't adding up," I sighed.

"Let's see if they figure it out on their own if not we can step in later," Bex suggested

"Fine," I nodded before heading back to my office

**Payton POV**

I had just dropped Whitney off at room most likely to be interrogated by her roommates. I felt awful saying what I did to Whitney but it was necessary she can't tell Mr. Goode that he is our dad.

I grabbed my key to open my door. While I was turning the key I heard yelling through the door. Crap I thought. I pulled open the wooden door to find Nate restraining Adam from killing Michael and Adam and Michael yelling at each other.

"I was just helping Payton find her because you can't navigate passageways for your life!" Michael yelled.

"Doubtful I bet you were sneaking off to go make out with the girl I called dibs on!" Adam exclaimed pulling against Nate, "If your buddy here wasn't holding me back I would rip you limb from limb she is mine! I called dibs on her!"

"She isn't a piece of property!" Michael fumed slowly heading towards Adam. I reached forward grabbing Michael just in time to keep him from punching Adam.

In a low serious tone I turned to Adam "Don't you dare talk about my sister like that if you so much as touch my sister I will beat you into a pulp and if you do anything to her I am not afraid to kill you."

With that Nate let go of Adam's arms. Adam stared in disbelief at me. I guess I never go off on people unless they ask about my dad but normally I'm always the calm reasonable one but when it comes to Whitney you don't mess with me.

I walked over to my desk grabbed my laptop and a few textbooks and headed off to the library with Michael and Nate right behind.

Once we were seated at a table I began working on a language assignment while Nate and Michael talked. A few of the Gallagher girls were sitting in the library giggling as they looked over at us.

"Hey Nate I bet I can get one of those girls to fall for me in a day flat!" Michael boasted.

I just rolled my eyes at their conversation. "Alright 10 bucks starting now." Nate clicked his watch to go off in one day exactly as Michael strode over to the girls.

"Hey I'm Michael," Michael smirked. I mentally gagged at his flirting.

But I guess it was working because the girl he had approached giggled nervously and said "Hey I'm Raquel,"

Michael began flirting away with Raquel as Nate and I did homework, "You know you are so going to loose ten bucks right?" I joked with Nate.

"Yeah I know," Nate, sighed, "Luckily he owes me ten bucks exactly."

I began to laugh I should have known that Nate would have that great of a plan. He is the brain of the operations. Nate left the library shortly after, so it became just Michael and I.

"Hey Payton are you ever going to tell me why you didn't tell us guys about Whitney?" Michael brought up.

I sighed closing my book to look up at him. "Yeah but you can't tell anyone else understand?"

"Yeah of course," Michael nodded.

I looked both ways before leaning forward and whispering, "Mr. Goode is Whitney and my father."

Michael gasped and looked bewildered. "What?" He stuttered.

"I know it seems impossible to believe but my Mom is his long lost love who he cheated on but she was pregnant with Whitney and I. My Mom never wanted Mr. Goode to find out that he is my father so when she sent me here she made me promise to never speak of Whitney just incase Mr. Goode ever looked into it too far. So I never spoke of Whitney until well I had to. You see she had no idea that our father is my Cove Ops professor until that mission." I looked Michael straight in the eye so that he would know I wasn't lying.

"Wow you have a complicated family but I guess if we are confessing family issues than I have to tell you that I live with Zach or Mr. Goode or your dad." Michael confessed.

"What?" I gasped.

"Uh yeah he took me in about a year ago after something happened with my parents," Michael muttered.

I decided to give Michael some space and not to push him, "If you ever want to talk about it I'm right here for you. You know that right?"

"Of course I do!" Michael smiled, "I just don't think I'm ready to really talk about it yet you know?"

"Yeah just come to me when you're ready," I reassured Michael before standing up and leaving the library.

"Hey Michael don't forget you can't tell anyone." I reminded him.

"Got it!" Michael nodded. "Wait Payton is this why you're so protective of Whitney?"

"No but I don't want to talk about it just help me get it through to Adam and any other guy to leave her alone ok?" I sighed.

Michael nodded letting me drop the subject before I headed out of the library.

**Please review and let me know what guys thought of Cammie's and Grants POV review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, story followers, and story favorites! You guys all mean so much thank you! By the way I don't own Gallagher girls!**

**Whitney POV**

I had just been interrogated. My roommates are all too curious. They don't know about Derrick I just played it off that I had been exploring and that everyone had blown it out of proportion! It's hard not telling them but I can't, I can hardly talk about it plus my friends would probably go kill him. Oh the life of being a spy in training.

Tomorrow was our first day of classes at Blackthorne, and my dad as Cove Ops professor. It was so weird being able to place a face with the title dad. My stomach grumbled because I had missed lunch from my little melt down.

Ali noticed being the spy she was and handed me a pack of cheese Dorito's, my favorite, I quickly devoured the bag. Now that my stomach wasn't mumbling for food I changed into an old t-shirt and a pair of Nike shorts and I decided to check out their P and E barn.

I hurried outside with Ali hot on my heels anxiously waiting to see it. Ali's favorite class of all times is P and E and it's her best. When we finally arrived at the barn Ali pulled open the wooden doors revealing a state of the art workout facility. Ali looked as if she was in heaven as she took in the top line punching bags, treadmill, and weights.

Ali quickly grabbed 2 pairs of boxing gloves and tossed one at me. I caught them easily and headed over to a punching bag. I began punching out all of my anger and sadness of the past few hours out. The punches and kicks came easily. Right punch here let it swing kick it back with my left foot…and so on.

I sensed Ali stop behind me, "Ali why are you stopping?" I asked never missing a beat.

Before Ali could respond I felt movement in the air behind me. The air was moving too quickly for Ali's small body so I immediately went into action. I grabbed my attackers foot and flipped him over my head. My attacker began to fight back so I wrestled him to the ground pinning him on his back.

But he managed to get out from under me. I still had not been able to see his face. We were both standing and just as he attacked me I pulled out one of my napotine patches. He charged me head on but I quickly plastered the patch onto his head. Dodging his still moving body I was able to let him fall to the floor unconscious.

I flipped my attacker over and began laughing. It was Adam! I pulled the patch off his forehead before the medicine had sunk in fully. As I put away my gloves I saw Adam beginning to stir, I hurried over to him.

"Where am I?" Adam groggily asked.

"You're in the P and E barn, remember you attacked me?" I reminded.

"Oh yeah! Wait why am I on the ground than?" Adam wondered.

"Because Whitney beat you!" Ali chimed as if he was the stupidest person ever.

"But, but, how I mean how! She is a girl!" Adam stuttered.

Let me tell you, you never ever insult a Gallagher girl, "What did you just say?" You could practically hear the venom coming out of Ali's mouth.

"I didn't mean it that way! Sorry I was just in shock from being beat normally only Michael can beat me!" Adam apologized. Ali and I exchanged looks before shrugging.

"That is the last time you ever insult a Gallagher girl understood?" I sneered.

Adam quickly nodded before Ali and I turned on our heals striding out of the barn.

Once we were out of earshot we began giggling uncontrollable, "If only Michael can beat him than ha! Tomorrow will be a piece of cake!" I laughed.

"Oh you know it girl!" Ali agreed.

We jogged up to our dorm and quickly showered before heading down to dinner. Chelsea and Katie were already down their waiting for us. Ali and I arrived just in time as Headmaster Connelly stood to make announcements. "I hope all of you boys are making these girls feel welcome! Now let us hope for a great first day of classes for these girls tomorrow!"

Headmaster Connelly sat down and everyone began chatting and eating. I sat down between Payton and Adam. Ali and Michael were across from us being flaked by Nate and Katie. Chelsea sat next to Payton flirting the whole entire time!

If you don't have a sibling than you don't understand the feeling you get when your best friends flirt with them. But trust me you feel awkward and its just wrong!

But as Chelsea flirted with Payton I had a 4-way conversation with Adam, Ali, and Michael. "Hey Michael thanks for showing Payton the way," I thanked.

"Oh it was nothing," Michael blushed.

"Maybe you could help me explore sometime, I'm sure you know all the great passageways," I smiled. I really wanted to get to know Michael but only as a friend.

"I can show you too!" Adam butted in.

"Oh really? That's cool you guys will have to show me around sometime," I smiled.

"You know I don't see what people find cool about secret passageways," Ali said.

"Yeah but you're Ali you would rather be in the P and E barn rocking out to Katy Perry, LMFAO, or some other pop singer!" I smiled.

'That is very true but you know all about perspective," Ali agreed.

The conversation moved on, I noticed than whenever Michael and I would connect Adam would but in saying that he could do all of that too. You know it got kind of annoying.

I noticed that Chelsea had pulled out her latest teen vogue magazine and was most likely showing Payton some article. "Oh my gosh Whitney!" Chelsea squealed

"Yes Chelsea," I pressed on.

Chelsea leaned behind Payton and I did the same. "I just realized that Michael dresses so British! Like even more than Adam who is half British!" Chelsea burst.

I just rolled my eyes at her as she went on about Michael's Sperry's and cute shirts. Michael just took on his cocky grin and winked at Chelsea. Never mind I take back what I said earlier I don't want to get to know him too much too cocky. Ugh!

I just turned back to my food and let Chelsea run on and on about last week's British vogue magazine.

** Payton POV**

God Chelsea can get annoying! It's like I don't care about last week's British vogue! But it seems as if Adam was holding on to every single word she was saying.

I thought I knew Whitney like the back of my hand but she's constantly surprising me here between her choice of friends and her general actions. I guess we don't know each other as well as we thought.

I saw Whitney talking to Adam she wasn't looking at him as he spoke so she couldn't tell that half the stuff he was telling her were lies! He couldn't navigate passageways for his life! He hated staying up late! He hated country music! Whitney is smarter than she looks that I know is a fact.

"Hey Adam since we have so much in common how about tomorrow after class you show me some of your favorite country songs?" I overheard Whitney suggest.

Oh this ought to be good! "Uh sure my room five O' clock?" Adam wearily agreed.

"I'll be there!" Whitney nodded as she left the dining hall.

The other girls left the dining hall after Whitney and so it was just the boys and I.

"Michael I need your help!" Adam declared.

"With?" Michael asked.

"Give me all your favorite country songs and educate me! Whitney is coming over tomorrow and I need to understand country!" Adam explained.

"So just a few hours ago you wanted to strangle me and now you want me to help you?" Michael clarified. Michael better say he can't I couldn't stand Adam and Whitney dating Michael and Whitney maybe but Adam and her no way!

"Yeah pretty much," Adam nodded.

"Payton?" Michael raised an eyebrow as he looked at me.

I shook my head at least Michael had the decency to ask.

"Sorry no can do buddy," Michael sighed as he stood to head up to our room.

"Please please please please please," And on and on it went all the way up to our room while we got changed while we were trying to sleep.

Finally I just couldn't take it anymore, "Fine whatever Michael educate him just shut up!" I shouted.

"Tomorrow," Came Michael's tired voice across the room.

"Ok!" Adam bounced in his little ball of energy. God that got annoying!

I fell into a deep sleep wondering, promising myself I would stay in our room while Adam and Whitney were in there.

School with the girls started today. I have all of my classes with everyone except for Cove Ops, which this semester Nate and Katie get to start on the technical track.

I dragged myself out of bed and headed over to Michael's bed. I shoved Michael off of his bed and went into the bathroom to shower. When I finally got out Michael was still complaining about 5 more minutes.

"No Michael get up!" I screamed at him

I heard Michael mumble something like fine as he headed into the bathroom for his shower. I threw on my uniform and headed down to the dining hall.

Only Nate was already seated at our usual table so I grabbed my food and headed over to him. "Hey Nate,"

"Oh hey," Nate greeted.

"How are things with Katie?" I smirked.

Nate blushed bright red before answering, "Oh well you know pretty good she's farther than I am in hacking the CIA website. But that's probably just because her parent's created it."

"She has you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?" I exclaimed. Nate is so smitten! Before our conversation could continue Michael sat down next to me.

"How long does it take for Adam to get ready?" Nate wondered.

"Longer than the girls." Michael stated. The girls were walking into the dining room Chelsea in the lead as usual.

They traveled down the buffet line an as they went I couldn't help but stare at Ali. She is so beautiful. I need to get Whitney to hook me up with her!

The girls sat next to us Katie next to Nate, Ali next to me and Whitney next to her. Chelsea on Nate's other side. "Hello girls," I greeted.

Once we had all said hi Katie began asking questions about our classes. "Are your professors hard?"

"Not really just lots of homework but from what Whitney's told me it shouldn't be too different." I answered.

"What about Cove Ops?" Chelsea asked.

I glanced at Whitney if you know Whitney well you can always tell her emotions from her eyes but right now I couldn't. "Mr. Goode is super cool and an awesome teacher!" Nate exclaimed. Of course Nate was the one to answer only Adam and him had no idea.

**Are you guys excited for Adam and Whitney's date? I sure am! Please review! I might not be updating as much because schools about o start so sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks you all the reviews! This is extra long because I made you wait a week sorry! Enjoy! And I don't own Gallagher girls!**

**Adam POV**

Breakfast was rather boring but luckily I scored a seat across from Whitney! Man she's hot! I know that Payton told me to not even think about it but how could I not! I mean she's hot I'm hot we have a ton in common! Well not really about the ton of stuff in common just that we're both hot!

I couldn't help but think about her lips on mine and how that would feel. I am so excited for tonight! This morning Michael gave me the 411 on country music and I am good to go! Now it's just time to turn on my Adam Newman charm and whoa that girl and I will be making out by 8!

Payton is full of empty threats that's a fact. He would never hurt me over going after his sister! Would he? I was shaken out of my thoughts when the bell rang for first period. Languages. Today we were speaking only in Italian. The language of love!

I walked into language class and took a seat next to Whitney. She was looking at something that Chelsea had brought with her. Chelsea wasn't so bad looking either.

Our professor came to the front of the classroom and began speaking in Italian, "Class I would like all of you to introduce yourselves because some of us haven't become acquainted with each other yet," our professor gestured to the first student in the front row.

He stood up and glanced around the class before saying, "I'm Riley Stewart and I'm on the Cove Ops track." God I hate Riley he steals all my girls and is such a jackass anyway he rates 'lower' than himself! But luckily there's no one lower than him because he's the lowest of the low!

I saw him give Chelsea a wink after he said his codename and anger began bubbling up inside of me. Why? I don't know exactly I don't like Chelsea but maybe it's just because I know that all he will do is play with her heart! And she's Whitney's good friend. But Chelsea's too good for Riley that's for sure!

Everyone went around the room introducing themselves in Italian finally we got to my group of friends. "I'm Chelsea Webster and I'm on the Cove Ops track my codename is vogue."

"Hi, I'm Whitney Morgan I'm on the Cove Ops track and my codename is Night Owl. "

Finally my turn, "Hey my name is Adam Newman I'm on the Cove Ops track and my codename is Jelly." Some of the boys I've known for awhile began laughing because well I came up with it after I made up the catch phrase, 'I'm as smooth as jelly!'

Next Michael, "Hey my name is Michael Steinweg I'm on the Cove Ops track and my code name is sing,"

"Hi my name is Ali White I'm on the Cove Ops track and my codename is orange,"

"Hey my name is Payton Morgan I'm on the Cove Ops track and my codename is butter,"

"Hello my name is Nate Albert I'm on the technical track and my codename is Microsoft,"

"Hi my name is Katie Anderson I'm on the technical track and my codename is book hacker."

All of us had been introduced and class began I could feel Payton's eyes on me as I practiced with Whitney. I don't get why he's so protective over her!

Like seriously we're best friends I'm not going to do anything he wouldn't do with any other girl!

Sadly the bell rang and we headed over to Cove Ops where no talking was allowed. I went down to sublevel 2 using the special spy picture frame.

You stood in front of the picture frame and it scanned you to make sure you were allowed down. After that it opened to reveal an elevator to take us down. I stepped into the elevator with Whitney, Payton, and Ali.

Katie and Nate headed over to their technical class or whatever I bet they're just skipping class today and making out wait never mind they're too goody too shoes for that.

The elevator doors opened to reveal all of the desks with nametags on them place alphabetically. Damn it I don't get to sit next to Whitney I thought. I found my nametag 3 away from Whitney.

Whitney and Payton sat next to each other of course. In 3 minutes and 29 seconds everyone became seated.

"Hello class I would like to welcome all of you to Cove Ops. I am Mr. Goode for those of you who don't know. I will be your teacher this semester." Mr. Goode surveyed the room his eyes settling on Whitney and Payton.

They had clearly just passed a note and by Payton's reaction Whitney had just succeeded in ticking him off. I turned back to look at Mr. Goode and I don't think that was what was bothering him. Mr. Goode's eyes scrunched up and he looked as if he was trying to figure something out but he just shook his head and turned back to the front of the room.

"Class the number one rule of a spy is to observe and remember everything." Mr. Goode walked down the aisle and stopped at Raquel Hamilton's desk where she was recording every word he said. "And class great practice would be no notes."

Raquel immediately raised her hand, "But sir how are we supposed to remember everything!"

"Observe," Mr. Goode answered as if that was the answer to life and for a spy it might just be.

Class continued with no notes but I couldn't help but notice Whitney's weird looks towards our professor. They were practically looks of disgust mixed with sadness. I determined I would figure all of this out later.

Finally Cove Ops ended and we headed to the P&E barn. This is what I excelled at. But than I quickly remembered my fight with Whitney and let's just say today should be interesting.

We trooped out to the barn I talked to Chelsea the whole time surprisingly but Payton and Whitney were having a twin talk through their eyes so I wasn't about to interrupt that!

"Hey Adam do you wear Abercrombie colon?" Chelsea asked. Finally someone appreciates and notices the colon!

"Why yes I do," I smirked.

Chelsea rolled her eyes, " I would say you're a stupid jerk but since it's teen vogue's top guy colon I'll cut you some slack."

Chelsea and I just began talking the whole way down she isn't actually as bratty as people make her out to be. Which is pretty bratty.

The girl's headed into the girl's locker room while the boys and I headed into the boy's locker room to change into our gym clothes.

"Hey Payton what was your and Whitney's silent eye conversation about?" Nate asked.

"Just something about our mom." Payton lied. I am a highly trained operative.

"Liar," We all stated at the same time.

"Fine you guys are right but it is a family issue," Payton mumbled.

"Dude you know you can tell us anything right?" I added.

"Yeah I know it's just about our dad and you know I don't like talking about him," Payton finished the conversation.

If I have one piece of advice for you about Payton you never ever talk about his dad with him unless you are looking for a fight. And trust me when Payton is fuelled you will loose guaranteed I've seen it happen way too many times to know that.

I pulled on my Nike tennis shoes and headed out of the locker room to find the girls waiting for us. I thought girls were supposed to take forever to get ready? I guess not for gym.

"Come on slow pokes you guys take forever!" Whitney joked. Man she was sexy in that tight tank top and those short short shorts.

Payton and the gang appeared behind me clearly also shocked to see the girls there ready. "Come on let's go train!" Ali exclaimed clearly excited to work out.

"Yeah ok," Payton nodded.

Whitney headed over to the pull up bars after stretching, Katie headed to a treadmill, which I was sincerely worried she was going to fall on, Ali went to lift weights; Chelsea went to a cardio machine, Payton headed to the punching bag the least bewildered of all of us, Nate went to the treadmill next to Katie, of course, Michael went to lift weights by Ali, and I went to do pull ups with Whitney.

"So Whitney are you excited tonight?" I asked mid pull up.

"Oh yeah I'm excited to see what bands you're into." Whitney nodded.

"What pull up are you at?" I questioned. Man she could not be stronger than I am!

"265," Whitney answered not even slightly out of breath.

"What!" I gasped no way I'm only on 138!

"What about you?"

"239 cause you know I started after you." I lied.

"Sure it's 239 try 138." Damn she was good.

"Hey Katie can you hop on here I need a little extra weight for the next 100?" Whitney called. Kill me now!

"Yeah sure let me just finish my tenth mile." Katie replied.

I think the guys and I underestimated the girl's big time well maybe not Payton based on the fact that he was snickering in the corner.

"Your such an idiot Payton!" I barked across the room.

"Me? Nah I just left out the fact that my sister puts me in better shape during the summer than this school does." Payton laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him but quickly turned my attention to Katie who was climbing onto Whitney's back. Up, down, up, down.

Thirty minutes later Whitney was finally loosing her breath. "100!" Katie hopped down and Whitney jumped down after her.

"Thanks girl." Whitney added.

"No problem," Katie was cut off when our instructor announced time to fight.

"Ok class," Coach Brown spoke as the sophomores gathered around him. "I'll pair you up boy, girl because in the field you need to know how to fight the opposite sex."

He received murmurs of ok and sounds good coach. "Ok Nate and Katie, Ali and Michael, hm who wants to see the twins fight?" Coach asked.

It seemed that everyone did from the calls of I do and definitely!

"Ok clearly you all do so Payton and Whitney you guys are pared and Chelsea and Adam."

Nate and Katie set up first. The nerd verses the nerd classic! The fight was actually decent and for a moment it looked like Katie was going to win out of agility but Nate took her down a win for Blackthorne!

Chelsea and I were up next, "Hey vogue girl you know I'm going to win right?" I smacked talked.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Chelsea retorted as we circled each other.

Than surprisingly she made the first move with a grab down low by my legs. She caught me off guard putting me on the ground but I quickly recovered and rolled up onto my feet.

I attempted to flip her but she dodged my flailing arms. Maybe I underestimated this girl. I put my game fully on and got her in a headlock and threw her onto the mat. She squirmed away and flipped me over reversing my move.

She held me fast clearly being stronger than she looks. I vaguely heard coach counting down. "10-9-8-7-6-5-4,"

I can't believe I'm letting this happen Chelsea Vogue girl is beating me this is ridiculous! I tried every counter attack I've ever known, "3-2-1," I lost, I lost. Chelsea got off of me and I slowed slumped off the mat not giving a damn that it was obvious to everyone I was put out.

I glanced at Chelsea who had a smug look on her face. God she's annoying I thought. "Ok Payton and Whitney's turn!" Coach announced attempting to break the tension.

Whitney and Payton stepped up to the mat. "You ready to loose butter," Whitney teased.

"Not in a million years sissy!" Payton lunged but Whitney knew him to well and side stepped.

Whitney attempted to grab his legs but Payton jumped over her. This was a full out brawl punches were being thrown and dodged everywhere. This is probably the most evenly matched fight ever!

Finally Whitney jumped up into the rafters. Payton had no idea where she went as Payton turned around a drip of sweat came off of Whitney and landed on the ground. Payton hopped up into the rafters where he knocked Whitney off of them. Whitney did a back flip in the air landing on her hands and knees.

Payton jumped down pinning her underneath him, "10-9-8-7," Coach Brown began counting clearly pleased with the fight.

"6-5-4-3," Whitney struggled under Payton's grip and finally knowing him so well as she did she began tickling him but it was too late Coach Brown had already said, "2-1," But soon Payton and Whitney were on the ground cracking up.

"You guys are ridiculous!" Ali called.

"Tha-than-thanks," Whitney attempted to say through her laughing.

Ali just rolled her eyes and headed on to the mat to help Whitney up. "Come on Whitney let's calm down now," Ali giggled.

Michael had come across the mat to help Payton up. "Ni-nice ma-match Whitney," Payton laughed.

"You-too," Whitney gasped through her giggles.

They are so twins. I mean who else would have just had probably the most intense match ever and be literally rolling on the floor laughing by the end of it.

"Ok now that, that's over Ali and Michael you two are up." Coach Brown rolled his eyes at Whitney and Payton who were still laughing in the corner.

Ali and Michael took their fighting position. "You know I've never lost a match?" Michael smirked.

"Oh you know what same!" Ali added.

"Yeah but a guy can easily beat a girl so prepare to loose," Michael boasted. You could practically hear everyone gasp that he had gone so far.

"Oh really? Let's put that to the test." Ali gave a sickly sweet smile before lunging at him.

Ali tackled him to the ground surprising Michael. Michael and Ali began to fight on the ground, which let me tell you was pretty amusing. But Ali came out on top. After 15 minutes of fighting Ali landed on top and held Michael down.

"10-9-8-7-6-5," I've never ever seen Michael loose and looks like his ego is going to hurt more than him. "4-3-2-1," Michael lost.

Ali got off of him and put on her smuggest look ever. "Never doubt a Gallagher girl," the girls headed off into the locker room together.

"Burned," Payton laughed before running into the locker room being chased by Michael the whole way.

**Payton POV**

I ran into the locker room being chased by Michael. I love making him angry. Michael finally stopped chasing me and began laughing. And this is why we're best friends. Then I remembered the date tonight well the "date" between Whitney and Adam, which I will be supervising.

I glanced around the locker room alarmed to not see Adam there but the date thing started at 5 and it was only 3 45.

"Hey guys do you know where Adam is?" I asked.

"Oh yeah he said something about getting ready to meet Whitney." Nate nodded.

"It takes him an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready for a not even real date!" I exclaimed.

"It's Adam what do you expect?" Michael laughed.

Nate, Michael, and I changed and showered before heading back to our dorm at 4 30. We walked in finding Adam gelling his hair and putting on a fresh shirt. Wow he actually wants to impress Whitney.

"Ok Michael let me review this," Adam started, "Zac Brown Band wrote chicken fried, toes, free, and whatever it is all on the foundations album?"

"Yeah that's right," Michael nodded. Adam began checking all of his facts with Michael and Michael would either confirm or correct him.

"Look Adam I need to go study anyone want to come along?" Michael asked.

"I'll join you," Nate nodded. With that the two of them left the room.

"Why don't you join them?" Adam suggested.

"And leave you and Whitney alone hell no!" I exclaimed. Adam just rolled his eyes at my reaction but he doesn't know.

I pulled out my covert operations homework and began working on it just as my internal clock ticked 5. I knew Whitney would be right on time as always and as expected there was a knock on the door right then.

Adam immediately went to the door and pulled it open, "Hey Whitney," Adam smirked.

"Hey Adam," Whitney smiled.

"Come on in," Adam said stepping aside to let Whitney in.

Whitney wondered in and spotted me at my desk working on my Covert Operations homework. "Oh hey Payton!" Whitney greeted.

"Hey Whitney how's it going?" I asked.

"Pretty good," Whitney nodded before turning back towards Adam, "So Adam what's your favorite artist?"

"Easy Gary Allen,"

"And favorite song by him?"

"Airplanes,"

"Great pick! All though I do have to say I enjoy Zac Brown band a little more than Gary Allen he is probably number two,"

Adam started to respond when there was a knock on the door. Adam headed over to it and after looking in the peephole opened the door.

"Hello Gentlemen and Lady," Mr. Connelly greeted

"Hello Mr. Connelly how can we help you?" Whitney charmed.

"Well you see I must see Payton in my office for a moment," Mr. Connelly sighed

"May I ask why sir?" I asked I really couldn't leave these two alone.

"I will explain in my office," Mr. Connelly shook his head.

"But sir I," I stopped when I noticed the look he was giving me it must be serious and urgent, "Fine bye guys,"

I walked out of the room noticing Adam's eyes light up when I agreed to go. But I couldn't leave Adam and Whitney alone like that he would do something to bring the memories back to Whitney and she was just getting back to trusting guys.

"Wait Mr. Connelly could I quickly stop by the library it will only take a moment I promise," I begged.

"It's important for you to go isn't it?" Mr. Connelly guessed. I gave a quick nod, "Go ahead be in my office in 2 minutes flat."

I ran to the library to find Nate or Michael and send them back to our room. "Nate, Michael!" I panted as I burst through the library doors.

"Yeah?" Michael looked up.

"You our room now Adam and Whitney alone I need to go somewhere else please!" I put the story somewhat together.

"You need me to go up to our room now and chaperone?" Michael summed.

"Yes," I nodded.

"On my way you go wherever you need to go but I'm sure they're fine," Michael reassure but I was already partway out of the door before I yelled,

'Thanks!"

I sprinted up to Mr. Connelly's office and was right on time!

**Michael POV**

I gathered my stuff and jogged up to my dorm room. Payton needed me for a small favor it's the least I can do. When I reached the door to be honest I got a little worried about what I would find behind it and I had good reason to.

I pulled open the door quietly to find Whitney speaking while looking at the computer screen…she couldn't see Adam moving in for the blind-sided kiss. But I could.

"Adam what the hell!" I screamed before punching him. He fell from the chair he was sitting in and Whitney jumped out of hers knocking it over.

"What was that for Michael?" Whitney exclaimed.

Oh gosh I forgot she couldn't see what he had been trying to do. "Whitney let me explain!"

"Why in the world did you punch Adam?" Whitney exclaimed.

"He was trying to kiss you," I calmly stated.

"Adam is that true?" Whitney looked taken back by my statement and almost scared.

"Of course not!" Adam defended himself, of course he did.

"I don't know whom to believe," Whitney shook her head clearly confused, "I- I better leave!" Whitney brushed past me on the way out of the door. And I noticed something in her eyes not just confusion but hurt.

"Adam Robert Newman why did you lie to Whitney like that!?" I barked at Adam.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Adam smirked.

"Love isn't a game! Whitney isn't a game!" I shouted.

Just than Payton burst in the room, "What the hell did you two do to my sister?"

"Adam tried to blind-side her with a kiss and I punched him!" I explained first.

"I didn't do anything!" Adam hollered.

"Did too!" I retorted.

"Both of you look me in the eyes and say what happened now!" Payton barked. "Michael you first,"

"Adam blind-sided Whitney with a kiss as I came in but before he could kiss her I punched him and than Whitney left." I stated.

"What actually happened was that I was fixing Whitney's necklace but Michael thought I was trying to kiss her and punched me so she left." Adam gave his side. But only a spy like Payton and myself would notice how is left eye twitched.

I noticed Payton turn towards Adam before quickly flipping him on to the ground and pinning Adam beneath himself. "How dare you stupid jackass! Whitney's been through enough already! I know you would never do to her what that bastard Derrick did but she doesn't!" Payton barked at Adam before quickly covering his mouth with his hand.

"Who's Derrick?" Adam wondered aloud.

Payton got off of Adam and leaned against the wall. For the first time in my whole life I saw Payton break down. I mean I had seen him punch a guy when he got angry but break down that was new. "This past summer Whitney dated this guy named Derrick," Payton began

"He well he raped and beat her. That bastard threatened her! He said if she didn't come back he would find us and kill me!" I had never seen Payton so defeated. "She was hurt and she was threatened and I failed to protect her!"

Payton became enraged with himself, "I couldn't protect her! The least I can do is keep it from happening again!" A tear escaped from his eye and I was in complete shock.

Derrick wait my brother Derrick impossible I mean he is evil but he wouldn't have done anything that bad! Why would anyone have wanted to do this to Whitney! She's just so sweet and innocent! But also how could a civilian have gotten away with that! Or at least I assume they were a civilian.

And Payton I couldn't imagine being in his shoes and how that would feel! I understand why he's so protective of Whitney now.

Neither Adam nor I spoke for a moment. I know that Adam would never have gone after Whitney like that if he had known.

"Mate I'm so sorry I should have listened to you I should have known you wouldn't have said anything without good reason and I promise it wont happen again I promise." Adam apologized.

"I know you are but Adam that doesn't fix things with Whitney," Payton sighed.

"I can apologize or you can talk to her," Adam suggested but I was still slightly in shock of what Derrick had done to her until it hit me only Payton had known.

"Payton can't talk to her and you can't apologize she doesn't want anyone to know it was a time of weakness and why would she want a bunch of strangers to know I bet her roommates don't even know!" I exclaimed finally putting everything together.

"And this is why Mr. Goode said you were one of the best spies of this age," Payton summed up.

"So there's nothing I can do?" Adam clarified.

"Well you could back off and just stop making moves on her and all of that stuff I think that would help just a little," Payton suggested.

"Ok I will I promise and I really am sorry Payton," Adam sighed.

Adam left the room to finally do his homework leaving Payton and I alone. "You know everyone thinks you guys have such an easy life but you really don't,"

"Yeah I know I have had a much easier life than Whitney though I mean the whole Derrick thing and at least for the majority of my life I was able to put a face with a name for my Dad unlike Whitney," Payton nodded.

"You know it isn't your fault anything that's happened to Whitney," I reassured Payton.

"I know but that doesn't make it any easier I mean Whitney still has gotten hurt time and time again and I haven't been able to help her," Payton sighed.

"You have helped her though! You have always been there supporting her and being her biggest fan and that means a lot to her trust me I know," I spoke.

"Dude you know you don't have only Zack to support as your best friend it is my duty to be there for you always juts like I expect you to be there for me always right?" Payton smiled.

"Of course Blackthorne brothers forever," I grinned. Blackthorne has been one of the best experiences of my life of course my roommates have contributed to that I mean they have minor flaws but hey they are worth all of those annoying moments.

Payton and I did a man hug before I sat down at my desk to finish my homework.

**Please let me know what you think of what happened with Adam and Whitney I really want to know! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews schools been crazy so sorry for only updating on weekends! But please review and I don't own Gallagher!**

**Ali POV**

The first month had only gone off with a few hitches but I think everything was under control now. It's late September and the leaves at Blackthorne have just begun to change. Since it is September that means planning for Whitney's birthday begins! Well I guess that means its also Payton's birthday but whatever.

Their birthday is the eight of October. That means I have two weeks to plan a great surprise birthday party. Birthdays have always been a big deal to me and the girls are always happy to put a hand into the planning especially Chelsea!

I have done everything from the classic surprise party, which ended up with half of us on the floor unconscious to taking her on a Cove-Ops mission to the Bahamas and spending the day there. So really anything is up in the air.

"Ali you better not do anything crazy for my birthday this year promise?" Whitney asked, she must have read my look she's pretty good at that.

"Nope I'm not promising anything!" I smiled.

"Ugh! Fine just do something for Payton too please!" Whitney pleaded.

"Fine just because you said please," I smirked before getting up from the cafeteria table where I had been sitting. I walked past Chelsea and Katie on my way out slipping a note into their pockets telling them to meet me in our secret room that Whitney had found at 6 I would have Whitney out of the room by then probably with Payton which would also allow us to invite the boys to plan with us.

But what to have Whitney and Payton do? I know, "Headmistress Morgan!" I called down the hall.

"Yes Miss White," Headmistress Morgan nodded at me.

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Depends on what it is," Typical spy answer.

"Can you have Whitney and Payton distracted from 6 to 7 or so?" I gave my headmistress my poppy dog eyes. Even though she was our Headmistress she was more of my best friends Grandma at times like this.

"I can do that," Headmistress Morgan smirked before walking off.

I was in Etiquette class, which Gallagher had insisted they add here before we came when there was a knock on the door, "Come in," Our professor, Madame Dale spoke.

Headmistress Morgan opened the door and I smiled to myself knowing she was putting my favor to work. "May I please see Payton and Whitney for a moment,"

"Of course," Our Madame Dale nodded after all you never say no to the Headmistress.

The two of them left the room and I gave a quick thumbs up to Chelsea and Katie before sitting back again only half-listening to Madame Dale go on about how to set the table in Japan.

Payton and Whitney walked in clearly a little shocked by whatever their Grandmother had just told them sharing a quick glance before taking a seat again. You would think Whitney would start to get paranoid during October by all the years I had done something but nope not yet.

When the bell finally rang for class to end I hurried over to Whitney to see what her grandmother had told them. "Hey Whitney what did your Grandma have to say?" I asked.

"She wants to have dinner with us tonight to catch up on how we like the school. She said she wants us in her office by 6,"Whitney said looking slightly mystified by why now.

"Hm weird but I bet you guys will have fun it's a good thing to have a little family time every once and awhile." I grinned trying to act normal which for a spy is pretty easy.

**Whitney POV**

It was weird that Grandma wanted to have dinner with Payton and I tonight I mean of all nights and why now at the beginning of October? Not much made sense but I would go because that's what dutiful Granddaughters do. "Whitney," I heard a voice behind me call.

"Yes Madame Dale?" I nodded at her.

"Can we talk alone for a minute I have something to ask you," Madame Dale grinned.

"We went into her classroom and I sat down in one of the chairs very properly if I might add. "Yes Madame Dale?" I said for the second time.

"Right! For Halloween we will be holding a mascaraed ball and I would like you as Gallagher's best dancer to teach a class and lead the first dance."

Wow a mascaraed ball! And than her words sank in she wanted me to teach a dance class and to lead the first dance! I'm not the Chameleons legacy for nothing I mean I hate being seen I'm shy I don't like standing out its actually my least favorite thing ever! Yet here I was finding my self-say, "Yes I can do that,"

"Oh good! And you wont be teaching the classes alone Michael from Blackthorne is apparently a divine dancer and will be assisting you. If you don't mind me suggesting I recommend the two of you practice once or twice before you teach a class." Madame Dale just smiled the whole time. Proper etiquette.

"Ok I will speak with him," I forced a smile on my lips already having butterflies rise. "May I please have a pass to my next class?"

Yes even spies are required to have passes to get to their next class without being punished by running or training. And trust me a Gallagher run for being late could be anywhere from 25 to 45 miles depending on how late you are.

Madame Dale wrote me a pass to Cove Ops which I semi-dreaded because every time I saw Mr. Goode I couldn't help but blame him for how every year she cries on the day she found out he cheated on her and how after that day she goes through a week or so of complete depression before she puts on her Chameleon mask making sure even Payton and I couldn't get through.

But also I couldn't help but wish he was my dad that I could come home from Gallagher and have him waiting for Payton and me at the airport. I couldn't help but wish he would just all of a sudden realize I was Cammies daughter the person who he still loves! But I don't think he has put it together or not yet anyway. Some spy he is!

I hurried over to the picture frame that allowed me access to the subs. I quickly went into the elevator and journeyed down to Mr. Goode's class in sublevel 2. When I reached the door to his classroom there was a sign posted on it. It read:

"Please knock before entering Cove-Ops test in place," Dang it! I was missing a Cove-Ops test! But nonetheless I knocked on the door as the note said to do.

"Wait one moment please!" Mr. Goode told me.

I waited outside the door waiting for him to tell me to come in. I could tell there was some moving around behind the door but I couldn't tell what was going on.

"Come in!" Mr. Goode called.

I opened the door to see all of my classmates blind folded at their desk. Mr. Goode put a finger to his lips a universal sign for be quiet. I nodded making sure he knew that I got the message. "Now class somebody has just walked into our classroom anyone care to try and name this person?" Nobody raised a hand.

"Please walk around see if they can tell by how heavy your footsteps are." I did as told and walked around the room making sure not to run into anyone.

"Anybody have any observations?"

A boy who I recognized from my other classes named Riley raised a hand. "Yes Mr. Stewart?"

"This person is about 5'2" and weighs about 135 much of which comes from muscle." Riley reported most of which was true except I was 145, 55 of which was muscle.

"Off by ten pounds but very good getting the height." Mr. Goode praised, "Now speak in German please,"

"What would you like me to say?" I said in German much of which the class laughed at.

"Very funny," Mr. Goode rolled his eyes, "Any observations?" He asked again.

A couple of hands were raised this time, "Yes Raquel?"

"It's a female," Raquel stated.

"Correct any guesses yet?"

Michael raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Steinweg?"

"It's Whitney Morgan,"

"Reasons?"

"She wasn't in class when it began but she was in my previous class so I know she wasn't missing out on all of her classes. Also she is 5' 2" and is female. And lastly because you could hear the smirk in her voice when she spoke in German and well the Morgan's have a tendency to smirk a lot!" This received a lot of nods and laughs from the rest of the class.

"Very good Mr. Steinweg everyone you may take off your blindfolds and Miss Morgan you may take your seat."

**Zack POV**

That test went really well with Whitney I knew she would be in class so why not make a test of it. Michael did really well maybe those extra sessions at home were helping.

Throughout the whole test I couldn't help but notice for not the first time the striking resemblance between Cammie that Whitney held. Not too mention her talents too. But Payton had assured my there was no relation however what does the word of a 12 year old spy in training which was how old he was when I asked compare to the real facts.

I set the class to do a book assignment and pulled up my computer where I began looking into Payton's file, which was quite extensive. Birth parents: Classified, Birth date: October 8th, Born at: Bethesda north hospital Lives in: Flat Rock, North Carolina, Related to: Whitney Morgan, I assume the rest were classified. Not much to go on but a start

**A list of reasons to think that Whitney and Payton are Cammies children by Zachary Goode**

**The same Maiden name.**

**Whitney acts and looks like Cammie.**

**Born around the time to have been conceived when Cammie and I were together.**

**The hospital was near the CIA base I know Cammie to have been stationed at 15 years ago.**

**She wasn't working for 6 weeks before and after October 8th**

**I knew the CIA base that Cammie is currently stationed at.**

**They don't have a dad.**

I only knew this because I had broken up enough fights where someone had brought up Payton's father or forced him to talk about him that it was a known fact throughout the whole entire school.

And that was all I could find and so it was time to talk to Raquel Hamilton who knows the majority of things. She kind of reminded me of Tina Walters who I knew from the exchange with Cammie. That had to be one of my favorite school years by far.

I got up from my seat noticing everyone looking up at me, good. I had already wrote a note to Raquel telling her to see me after class and reassuring her she was not in trouble so I just walked by her desk and slipped it on top of her textbook acting like I was checking assignments and making sure they were all working.

I went back to my desk and began to grade assignments waiting for the bell to be over so I could talk to Raquel. The bell rang and Raquel crept up to the front of the room clearly nervous about being in trouble even though I had told her she wasn't.

"Hello Raquel trust me you are not in trouble I just have to ask you a few questions seeing as you know much of what goes on here." I smiled at her, "Is Headmistress Morgan related to Payton and Whitney?" The question sprang from my mouth immediately I knew it was the right question.

"Of course she's their grandma!" Raquel giggled at my foolishness.

"So Cammie Morgan is their mother?" I went out and said it.

"Yep!" Raquel nodded popping the P not even realizing she had just given my the answer to everything.

"Who's their father?" My final question slipped out.

Raquel's face became serious, "You never talk about their father Whitney will have you in a coma for weeks and Payton just beats the crap out of people. Nobody knows who he is just that they don't like him or he's dead or missing. Why are you asking all of these questions?" I think I'm their father and they don't like me or Cammie fed them some lie.

"I'm just an old friend of Cammies and we lost touch and I was just curious thanks Raquel here's a pass," I plastered a fake smile on my face as I gave Raquel her pass, "Oh and Raquel there's no need to discuss this little talk ok?"

Raquel nodded before leaving letting me know she understood. Once the door closed behind Raquel I sat back in my chair in complete shock. I couldn't be sure of course so I would have to call up Jonas and get him to hack their files.

I picked up my CIA phone and called Jonas out of memory because we weren't allowed contacts too dangerous. Jonas finally picked up.

"Hey Zach," Jonas answered

"Hey would you mind doing me a favor?" I asked

"Depends what is it?"

"Hacking into Payton and Whitney Morgan's files,"

"May I ask why?"

"They may or may not be my kids and I have to know,"

"On it I'll call you as soon as I know,"

"Oh and don't tell Liz,"

As I hung up I smiled to my self, knowing I could rely on Jonas.

**Zach finally figured it out...what do you think? Are you happy, sad either way let me know! Please review! And what do you think of the dance!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so so so sorry it took me so long to update! I've been swamped with homework all week and this weekend! I decided I could save some of my other homework for later to update! I hope you enjoy!**

**Whitney POV**

"Hey Payton can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure what's up Whitney?" Payton nodded.

"Madame Dale asked me if I wouldn't mind teaching a class for a ball we are holding," I stated.

"That's great Whitney! You really are a talented dance," Payton smiled.

"Thanks but she wants me to teach the class with Michael,"

"And dance with him?" I nodded, "Whitney you don't have to do it if you don't want to you know that right?" Payton reassured.

"I know its just I will have to get over it sometime right?"

"Well yes but if your not ready I can tell Madame Dale you changed your mind,"

"Would Michael?" I asked.

"Would Michael what?" Payton questioned studying my face.

"You know do what he did," I didn't have to say who he was Payton knew immediately.

"Never Michael is my best friend and all he would do is dance with you he wouldn't try and take it too far he wouldn't do anything not G rated," Payton confirmed.

"Ok I'll dance but your positive he wont right?" I wanted to have zero doubt in the matter.

"Positive," Payton grinned before setting off down the hall again.

I stopped by my room and grabbed my textbooks, binders, pencils, and laptop before heading down to the library.

I loved the library the smell of old paper and the quiet was addicting. Plus the place was extremely easy to blend in at. I took a table near the back and pulled out my homework.

I heard footsteps approaching my table but not wanting to be disturbed decided not to look up.

"Hey Whitney," Michael spoke not shocking me at all.

"Hi Michael," I greeted not lifting my head hoping he would just move on because I didn't really want to talk to him right now or ever.

"Madame Dale said you agreed to teach a dance class with me," Michael started.

I nodded "And she said we should practice with her once before we teach a class." He paused I think hoping I would intervene, I didn't, "When are you free?"

"Most any day just not tonight and not Friday," I stated.

"Why not Friday?" Typical spy boy to be curious about my plans.

"Girls night," Was all I said but I saw him easily catch on.

"Gotcha how about on Wednesday?" Michael suggested.

"Sure I will meet you in Madame Dale's room at 6 sound good?" I confirmed.

"Yeah sure see you than." Michael sat there for a moment longer until he realized I really didn't want company so he left.

I sat in the library only partially working more thinking about having to dance with Michael, Payton had promised he wouldn't try anything but how could I be positive? I had been positive about Derrick and well that didn't turn out too well either. And well there was something about Derrick and Michael that had a creepy resemblance.

I knew that if it didn't work out on Wednesday that I could stop nobody would make me teach a class I could just make up an excuse that we weren't clicking or I could purposefully injure myself in P and E.

It was 5 30 and I realized I should probably head up to my dorm and get ready for dinner with Payton and Grandma Morgan I dashed up the stairs and opened up my door to find all of my roommates waiting for me.

"Am I in trouble?" They were seriously scaring me.

"Darling why didn't you tell us you were teaching a dance class with Michael!?" Chelsea burst out.

I laughed, "Because I haven't had time to and it's not that big of a deal," I crossed the room to set my stuff on my desk.

"Not that big of a deal! Michael is one of the hotter guys in this school and you get to dance with him! Multiple times!" Chelsea exclaimed.

I just laughed at her, "But seriously," came Ali's voice across the room, "I'm pretty jealous of you right now!"

My roommates and I began cracking up, "I'm not jealous," Katie determined.

"That's because you have Nate!" Chelsea, Ali, and I all blurted out in unison.

Katie blushed a bright scarlet before turning away. "Not true, " She mumbled.

We all laughed and just shook our head at her; "I better head out though girls Grandma Morgan is expecting me for dinner." I turned towards the door.

A chorus of have funs and bye came from the room. I hurried down to my Grandma's temporary office at the end of the teacher's hall. With a quick knock I waited to be given permission to come in.

"Come in!" Grandma Morgan's voice traveled through the door.

I pulled open the wooden doors and stepped inside. The doors closed with a firm thud behind me. "Right on time good job Whitney,"

"Thank you," I nodded.

I took a seat in one of the leather chairs facing her desk waiting for Payton. After a couple of minutes he finally burst through the doors.

"Sorry I'm late!" He gasped.

"Is everything alright?" I asked before Grandma Morgan could.

"Yeah just got held up Adam almost beat up some eighth grader for knocking his books to the floor. Nate needed help restraining him." Payton explained. Adam's name kind of came as a mini wave of anger but I quickly pushed it aside.

"So everything's alright?" Grandma Morgan confirmed.

"Yeah its all under control now." We had an awkward moment of silence before Grandma Morgan spoke again.

"Who's ready for dinner?" She exclaimed.

"You know I had a really heavy lunch," Payton began.

"I should have known your mother had warned you about my awful cooking skills but I was just going to microwave pizza rolls but you know if you don't want any," Grandma knew how much Payton loved pizza rolls for a while it became an obsession almost so I got used to them because for a whole summer it was practically all I ate.

"Pizza Rolls!" Payton gasped before lunging for the mini fridge.

He jumped over my chair yanked open the mini fridge door grabbed the pizza roll box and than jumping over Grandmas desk reached the microwave in record time. For a couple of seconds Grandma and I were too shocked to do anything before we finally began laughing I guess they don't serve pizza rolls at Blackthorne.

Eventually I fell out of my chair from laughter landing on the carpeted floor with a thump after arranging the pizza rolls properly (he didn't even have to read the instructions) and setting the time on the microwave Payton helped me off the floor.

"You know gals I don't know what's so funny can't a guy be obsessed with his pizza rolls without being laughed at!" And for the first time in awhile it wasn't just Payton and I in on the joke with Mom always on missions or depressed or just not willing to participate in Payton and my jokes.

But Grandma Morgan did participate, "Not when you're a spy! But since your only a spy in training I'll let it go," Grandma Morgan smiled.

Payton and I both laughed until the microwave went "Ding!" Payton once again dived over the desk opening the microwave. He inhaled the scent of fresh-microwaved pizza rolls before gobbling one up.

"Hey I want dinner!" I exclaimed jumping over the desk too. I grabbed a handful off the plate before Payton could stop me. "Ha!" Payton just rolled his eyes at me before taking a seat with a protective arm around the rolls. My family is so normal.

Grandma Morgan with lightning fast skills only a spy could possess grabbed her share of the pizza rolls leaving an astonished Payton staring at her. "You thought just because I've been out of the field for awhile I lost my charm I'm offended!" Grandma Morgan smirked.

I guess all Morgan's smirk. That dinner was actually one of the most fun dinners I've ever had with my family! But that's not saying much normally its just Payton and I at home anyway. But nonetheless it was still crazy fun! At 9 30 I gave both Payton and my grandma a hug goodbye and headed back to my dorm.

As I traveled the corridors up to my room I noticed some disturbed dust by one of the secret entrances I had stumbled by. Someone was in there and I was going to find out who. I pressed the third stone from the bottom and a door slid aside.

I stepped in noticing the flashlight I had put there was now gone. I traveled down the hallway until I heard voices. "Ok so we all set to start getting ready for the party?" A familiar voice asked.

"Payton is going to be so surprised!" A different familiar voice exclaimed. Payton? Oh my gosh! I stumbled across my surprise party meeting! No wonder Grandma invited us over for dinner! Do I show myself or wait to see if they reveal more?

"They will love this! And I think since were at Blackthorne Whitney doesn't think we will throw a surprise party so all the better!" The voice I know identified as Ali.

"Now she does," Michael spoke. He knows I'm here.

"What do you mean?" Chelsea asked.

"You can come out now Whitney," Michael suggested.

I walked out of the shadows to see the shocked faces of my friends. "What did you hear!?" Ali gasped.

"Not much just that you were throwing a surprise party for Payton and I." I confirmed. How in the world did Michael see me! I'm the chameleon's legacy for a reason! I was seen this is awful!

"Oh ok good," Ali sighed.

"Good job though hiding there for as long as you did with six spies so close," Michael congratulated.

"But I was caught!" I pouted.

Everyone laughed at me until Nate, Adam, and Michael suddenly became serious. "What if Whitney tells Payton?" They exclaimed, "He's never ever had a surprise party or really a party in the past 4 years!"

"I promise you I wont ruin it for Payton don't worry!" I guaranteed.

"Good!" Everyone agreed.

I began heading back the way I had come in front of everyone else because I was kind of blocking the path out. Once we were all back into the hallway I headed back to my room with the girls.

"Hey Katie want to tell me what they're doing this year?" I urged. She was always the easiest to crack.

"Nope not telling you!" Katie shook her head.

"Chelsea!" I called I was going to see if I could get it out of her next.

"No way am I telling you anything! Understand! Good, good!" Chelsea answered without me even having to ask.

"Well I know I wont succeed with Ali so I might as well give up now," I sighed.

Of course Ali had to point out the worst thing about tonight, "Whitney aren't you the least bit worried that Michael saw you I mean nobody sees you when you don't want to be seen!"

"Well yeah that's annoying but it just means he's good but we already knew that." I ended the conversation quickly the last person who noticed me when I hadn't wanted to be noticed was Derrick. Just another reason why those two boys are a lot alike.

I grabbed my key out of my skirt pocket and pulled open the door to my dorm room.

"I call shower first!" Chelsea called behind me. The girls and I all groaned but this was nothing new Chelsea always called first shower.

"Second!" Ali shouted.

"Third!" Katie's small voice called.

"Fourth!" I yelled very proudly I might add. We all laughed. After showers we went to bed hoping for a calm tomorrow. Or at least I was!

Tuesday passed without much significance thank goodness! A calm day in the spy world is incredible rare! But Wednesday… was anything but uneventful.

Today I was going to dance with Michael. In Cove-Ops I still sat next to Payton so I immediately began talking to him about it. "Payton!" I hollered.

"Yeah Whit?" He nodded.

"Today's Wednesday," Was all I had to say before it clicked with him.

"Oh gosh Whitney I can't believe I almost forgot! Trust me everything will be ok! I twin promise you!" When Payton and I were younger when we wanted the other to keep a secret from our mom we came up with the twin promise handshake.

We did it than and I knew Payton wouldn't go back on his word he never did, you never go back on a twin promise. Ever!

**Next is the practice! Yay! What do you guys think will happen? What do you think of Michael catching Whitney? Did you like the scene with Payton, Whitney, and their grandma? I thought it was super cute! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I am so so so so so sorry I haven't updated! I've just been insanely busy between homework, student council, sports and visiting my brother at college! Please forgive me! I hope this chapter makes up for it it's the dance!**

**Michael POV**

Out of the corner of my eye I watched Whitney talk about tonight. I could tell she was nervous so I promised myself I would make this as easy as possible on her and just barely touch her enough to dance but nothing more.

I felt Payton come up behind me and knew he was going to talk about tonight. "Hey Michael as I can probably guess you already know Whitney is really nervous for tonight,"

"I know I wont do anything I promise," I reassured.

"Yeah I know I trust you but Whitney is going to be as jittery as can be! This is the closest she has let a guy get to her physically since you know what happened. Don't mess up! And just please be careful," Payton sighed.

This whole thing with that Derrick guy didn't only hurt Whitney but Payton as well. He felt guilty and I was going to fix that and help heal Whitney if only for Payton's sake.

After class I headed up to Madame Dale's room. I was there before Whitney so I began going through the music that Madame Dale had set out for us to pick from. All the classics but than again we were supposed to be teaching everyone the more classic dances.

I picked up my preferred song and began to slowly dance to it. I remember dancing in my kitchen when I was young with my whole family. That was one of the few happy memories I had of them.

I didn't even notice Whitney come into the room until at the end she began applauding me. "Oh thanks," I blushed.

She gave a small smile before going over and picking up the song for the first dance we were supposed to teach. It was the Waltz.

I walked over to Whitney and lightly placed my hand on the small of her back. As I did so I felt Whitney tense beneath me. The music began playing and we slowly glided across the floor. Whitney truly was an amazing dancer but I could still feel how tense she was as we moved.

Next we did the Jive, which in comparison to the Waltz was much more lively. After the dance Whitney's hair had begun to fall out of its ponytail so I instinctively reached over to put the piece of hair behind her ear. But as my hand reached forward Whitney flinched back. And that's when it truly hit me how much this guy had affected Whitney every single day since he first hit her.

My hand dropped uselessly to my side and not saying a word we slipped into the main dance we would be teaching. We glided across the floor and than I scooped Whitney off the ground into a spin but since Whitney was even tenser than before if possible the spin wasn't nearly as graceful as it should have been.

As our heads came closer I whispered, "I wont hurt you I promise," Whitney froze her hands still in mine. I felt her hands slowly begin to shake gradually shaking harder and harder until she ran from the room.

"Whitney!" I called after her. I had hoped to make things better but apparently that wasn't the case. I made a split second decision to hurry after her. I sprinted down the hall until I found a secret passageway where some dust had been disturbed.

I wiggled the stone loose and let the wall door slide open for me to enter. I hurried down the corridor until I spotted Whitney leaning against the wall trying to calm her breathing.

"Payton told you didn't he?"

I saw no point in lying "Yes,"

Her green eyes shone as she looked up at me. "Don't worry about me I can deal with it on my own so you don't need to protect me." Whitney stated anger creeping into her voice.

"All I want for you to know is I would never-" But I never got to finish because Whitney cut me off.

"Never hurt me! That's what Derrick said and look how that turned out for me!" Payton had never mentioned that Derrick had said he would hurt Whitney! How was I going to get Whitney to trust me though?

So I voiced my concern, "How can I get you to trust me?"

"You can't." and with that Whitney brushed past me towards the exit but before Whitney left she turned back and said, "I'm damaged beyond repair," with that she left.

I stood in stunned silence. Whitney had given up on ever trusting a guy except Payton ever again. I was never going to be trusted by her, she would probably never have another boyfriend or a husband, I will hurt that Derrick bastard because he deserves to feel the pain he put innocent Whitney through! If it was the last thing I would ever do I would help Payton protect her and I would try my hardest to make things right!

**Whitney POV**

I knew it was true, now I did. I was, am damaged beyond repair no guy will ever have my trust. Except my own brother of course but every single guy thinks their better than every girl out there unless they've had experience and have seen how it affects a girl they care about. Most guys haven't. But Payton has he's seen how my mom has been affected and how I have.

I need to give up on finding the perfect guy because they're is no such thing they will all hurt you in the end. I have finally figured guys out. They come up with the best ways to torture you. For some girls it's simple making them jealous or telling them you love them than making them wait forever. But for others it's cheating, abuse, and any other thing an idiot guy can come up with!

I will suck it up though and I will cover up my mistrust like a good spy and teach the dance class with Michael. I will just have to think of it as a mission because I will have plenty of honey potting missions so this is great practice to get comfortable or fake it anyway.

I began walking back to my dorm knowing I would be questioned and knowing I needed to tell the girls what happened I trusted them with my life I could trust them with my secrets.

I pulled open the door and saw Chelsea putting on make up and Katie and Ali studying for out Cove-Ops test next week. They all looked up as I walked in. Chelsea opened her mouth to speak but I held up my hand to signal I wanted to speak.

"Girls there's something I need to tell you that I've only ever told Payton." They were silent waiting for me to go on. I sighed and began, "You all remember how I dated Derrick last year," They nodded. "Well we didn't break up because we couldn't see each very much it's a much longer, worse story."

"Wait what do you mean?" Chelsea questioned. Of course Chelsea wasn't very patient.

"Let me just tell you the story." I sat down on my bed and began to speak my tone even not letting any emotion creep in. "For a couple of months he was extremely sweet and I was heads over heals for him but than when I was trying to get him to take it slower he hit me." I head Katie gasp, "And he refused to stop. He raped me and abused me multiple times. He said if I didn't come back he would hurt and possible kill Payton." I knew it was a summary but I hated going into details and if I did I would most definitely cry without a doubt.

Katie slipped onto my bed and began hugging me. I felt her tears soaking my shirt and only than did I realize I had let a few tears escape my own eyes. Katie was always the first to cry during anything though. She cried during chick flicks or whenever someone died in a book or movie.

But than I looked up and Ali looked as if she was about to murder someone and Chelsea had this shocked expression on her face. "Ali, Chelsea, Katie, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you earlier this year I just wasn't ready to talk about it quite yet."

"I am going to kill that boy I am going to bring the hand gun I got for my birthday and shoot him dead. But first I will torture him until he is begging to be dead and than out of mercy I will shoot him but not before I tell him that nobody does that to my best friend!" Ali hissed.

Chelsea just lifted her blonde head and whispered, "I'm sorry,"

"What for?"

"I should never have pushed you to hang out with guys or do anything you might not have been ready for," Chelsea whispered.

I just got up and hugged her tight. "You know you might just be helping me heal,"

I wasn't sure if that was true or not but it sure did help Chelsea feel better. The girls and I put on our spy masks and headed down to dinner. Tonight we sat just us girls nobody listening in or watching our every move tonight was just us.

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of the reviews! Read on!**

**Payton POV**

Michael came into the room earlier than I expected clearly not happy with how things had gone. "Hey Michael what happened?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Payton I tried I really did I just don't know what went wrong,"

"Just tell me everything that happened," I suggested he was really getting me worried.

"We were dancing and she was really tense and when I tried to do the lift I couldn't because she was too tense so when our heads got close I told her I wouldn't hurt her and she kind of freaked out and ran. I found her in a secret passage way and she well she told me there was no way to get her to trust me that she was damaged beyond repair." Michael told me.

I felt all of the hope of every helping Whitney drain out of me. Every dream of us having our kids over at each others houses and having them play together vanished. Now I realized that I truly did have to find Derrick and I would have to kill him if it's the last thing I do because nobody messes with my sister that bad.

Michael looked at me expectantly waiting for me to say something, "I will kill him," was all I said before heading down to the dinner.

At dinner I was surprised when the girls sat separately I guess Whitney had finally told them and they just wanted to give Whitney some time, which we all would give her as much as she wanted.

After dinner Ali approached me. "Can we talk?" she asked.

"Uh sure," Ali lead me down to a secluded area of the hall.

"How could you let all of that happen to Whitney?" She calmly asked.

So I was right Whitney had told them but how would I respond to her question finally I settled on, "I don't know,"

I guess this wasn't what Ali had been expecting "What do you mean you don't know!" She exclaimed

"I can't believe I didn't notice her sudden change in personality, how she wouldn't wear a swimsuit all summer. That's what I mean by I don't know." I answered trying to keep emotion out of my voice.

"It's all your fault she can't handle dancing with a boy! It's all your fault she puts her chameleon mask on more and more every day! Everything is your fault! You should have protected her!"

I nodded knowing it was all true. Knowing it was all my fault that anything happened to Whitney in the first place.

"You don't deserve to go to Blackthorne or be called one of the best upcoming spies of your year if you can't even notice when your own sister is hurting so badly!" Ali continued to hit on every one of my faults. From letting Whitney tail me through the mall to how depressed my mom got at times.

"And you're too chicken to tell your own father that he's your dad!" And that was it I couldn't take it anymore. My fists began to clench and unclench and I just needed to hit something so I turned around and hit the wall hard.

I ended up denting the wall but I did more damage to myself that the wall. I turned back around to face Ali. "Happy?" I asked, "Because you're right everything that happens in this life is my fault isn't it?"

Ali just stared at me not realizing how far she had gone.

"Let's get a few things straight. The fact that my father cheated on my mom is not my fault. The fact that Whitney met Derrick in the first place is not my fault. The fact that my mom told me not to tell my dad about her or Whitney is not my fault. The fact that I failed to protect Whitney now that is my fault." I turned and walked away.

Ali had no right to say any of that. I know what is my fault and what isn't. I realize Whitney's had a tough life but blaming everything from my mom and dad's break up on me is a bit extreme. I don't loose my temper easily but saying something that happened was my fault wasn't ok.

I hurried up to my room quickly unlocking the door. Michael was about to ask me something but he took one look at me and decided against it.

"Mate you ok?" Adam asked.

"Yeah just fantastic!" I replied sarcastically.

"He's ok enough to be sarcastic it's all good," Michael commented. The guys and I all laughed before fell asleep.

On Thursday during dinner I began to think about how it wasn't fair that Nate didn't know anything. So after dinner I announced to the guys that I had to tell them all something.

"Hey guys I really need to tell all of you something you can't tell anybody else understood?" All of the boys nodded their heads, "Mr. Goode is actually my father but he doesn't know it." It felt great telling the guys. Adam gasped, Michael just nodded already knowing and Nate just looked at me and smiled.

"Nate everything ok?" I asked

"Yeah great! I was just wondering when you were finally going to tell me anything." Nate smirked.

"Wait what?" Michael questioned.

"I hacked deep into your files to see what was going on between you and Whitney it took me a long time but I finally got in, yours are heavily protected!"

I smiled knowing that I should have guess that Nate would do something like that. I decided against telling Nate about Whitney's secret because it wasn't mine to tell.

**Hi people! I'm kind of at a writers block because I have two ending ideas one can either be done in about two-three chapters the other like 5 or 6 I want to know what you think so either PM me or comment if you have an opinion on the ending thanks! Review please:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kind of a filler chapter but I felt like it was necessary because things start to pick up really quickly after this so enjoy! **

**Whitney POV**

It was Friday and I was so thankful! Tonight was girls night! Each of us picked a movie and we watched all of them. The tradition had started during our first year. Since my grandma was headmistress I pulled a few strings and we are able to eat dinner in our room. Today crawled by and I swore my teachers planned to give us so much homework we would spend all Sunday like a school day.

Finally I finished my last class and headed up to my dorm where the girls and I agreed to meet to discuss food and anything else we were going to do. I unlocked my door and stepped in to find Chelsea and Katie already in. "Hey guys!" I called.

"Hey Whit!" They answered.

"Any suggestions for this months girls night!

"Of course!" Chelsea squealed, "I was only writing down ideas in every class!"

I laughed Chelsea did this every time. We always did it the last week of the month and this was no exception. Ali opened the door and sprang in. "I'm home!" we laughed and set to plan what we need to get for tonight.

"Ok so we need movies, candy, popcorn, dinner, and pedicure/manicure stuff. Ok Whitney you get anything food related, I'll pick out nail polish, Ali you can get the movies get at least six so we have some room to pick, and Katie you set up the room ok go!" Chelsea ordered.

Ali and I hurried out of our room Ali went to the secret stash of movies and I headed down to the kitchen to collect our food I had stashed earlier this week. It was different being at Blackthorne and having a girls night as opposed to the Gallagher mansion there were two chefs in the kitchen at all times now and it was going to be a lot harder to explain what I was doing to the Blackthorne chef.

I opened the door to the kitchen and walked to the pantry knowing nobody would see me unless I wanted to be seen. I opened the pantry and took the candy out of my hiding spot I also grabbed the microwavable popcorn and put it in the microwave while I grabbed our dinners PB&J sandwiches simple but delicious and they go surprisingly well with candy and popcorn. I had just finished making the 4th sandwich when the microwave went off signaling that the popcorn was done. I grabbed the bag and put a second one in there was no way four of us could have shared one bag all night. I waved to the Gallagher chef he had noticed me thanks to the popcorn. "Hey!" I smiled

"Girls night?" He asked. Our chef was a rounder man with rosy cheeks and he almost always had a smile he was probably the friendlist person here.

I smiled and nodded dumping the popcorn into a navy blue bowl. I checked to make sure the M and M's were in the candy bag and poured some into the popcorn bowl it was something Katie had gotten use started on it was delicious! The M and M's would start to melt and it would be warm chocolate with the delicious popcorn. Beep!

I opened the popcorn and dumped the new bag in with the other one. I smiled as at the Gallagher chef as I left the room so glad the Blackthorne chef hadn't been in there he was a lot scarier! I jogged up to our dorm and hoping not to spill anything. I knocked on the door because there was no way I would be able to open the door with this much stuff!

Katie opened the door and I yelled, "Delivery!" All the girls laughed and I set my stuff on our coffee table. Ali was already back with the movie picks, Katie had set up the blankets and pillows to make a great area to watch the movies and Chelsea had picked out different polishes for all of us. Tonight was going to be a great night!

**Jonas POV**

I stared intently at my screen as I tried to hack Whitney and Payton Morgan's files. It was difficult but not the hardest I've ever had. It was similar to my 12th grade exam to be able to graduate Gallagher as a tech specialist for the CIA. I had finally gotten in! It took me 3 hours and 23 minutes and 41 seconds. Not too bad. I had been staring too intently at my screen to notice that Grant had walked in. "Finally got it?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"What exactly is it?" Grant wondered.

"I promised I wouldn't tell Liz but I'm sure Zach would have told you if you were a good hacker. So I was hacking into Whitney and Payton Morgan's file to see if Zach was their father." I answered waiting to see the shocked reaction to the news. I had definitely been shocked.

"Damn it! Oh my god Bex is going to kill me! She's going to think I told Zach!" Grant cursed.

"Wait you knew?" I asked

"Bex told me a couple of weeks ago she made me promise not to tell though and I kind of found out by bugging her room so I owed her." Grant replied.

"What happened? I need to know so I can help Zach."

Grant began telling me the story from how Zach cheated on Cammie to how she acted even now around the time she found Zach cheating on her. He even told me some stuff about their kids and it sounds like to me they were pretty great.

"We can't just not tell Zach! We're his best friends and we owe it to him to tell him but we can't just back stab Cammie either. We have to make it look like a coincidence. But how…" I fell off into a train of thought trying to come up with the best solution.

"I have an idea!" I burst. I immediately began explaining it to Grant, "We come up with some excuse of why she would be needed at the school something she can't refuse. Then we trick one of her kids into calling her mom then Zach steps in and says 'Payton you told me she wasn't your mom' and then Cammie or one of the kids comes clean. Thoughts?" I ended

"Brilliant but what's going to be the excuse for Cammie to go see her kids. "

"That's the part I haven't thought of yet we could say there's been a security breech and the CIA needs her to go check on that." I suggested.

"Perfect, you email her from the CIA email and I will make sure she leaves on schedule."

**I've already written the next chapter so the more reviews the faster update! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! Since my sport seasons over that means I have more time to write meaning I update faster yay! SO enjoy :)**

**Ali POV**

I was so happy the twins birthday was this week because we needed some tension relieving really badly right now. Ever since the practice with Michael tensions had been high Whitney has cut her self off from talking to any of the boys except Payton of course. I realize I went a bit too far with Payton the other day but he seemed like the only logical person to blame except Mr. Goode of course but I would never dare blame him for everything because it would just make everything worse.

I will admit that I have thought of telling Mr. Goode time and time again but I haven't dared to yet. Whitney would never forgive me, ever. But I know it's the right thing to do. He deserves to know. But I will have to wait a little longer to tell him because right now I have to worry about the surprise party.

We decided to go camping in the woods around Blackthorne we got it cleared by both Headmistress Morgan and Headmaster Connelly. It's going to be a blast! It's on Friday and the girls and I already collected all of the camping equipment. The boys are in charge of the food and invitations which, will be pretty hard for them to mess up.

Today's Thursday and everything's all set. All of the sophomores are going and Katie, Chelsea, Adam, Nate and I are going to set up after classes today. Michael is in charge of distracting the twins. I know that's not my best plan ever but all of the girls and I are needed to decorate and run the set up.

The final bell rang for the day and I sprinted up to our dorm to drop off my backpack and start getting everything ready. I met Chelsea in our room and we changed out of our uniform and into regular clothes Katie joined us seconds later and we headed out in record time.

All of the supplies were in the P and E barn where the boys were already unloading. Chelsea walked over to help Adam carry tents and Katie joined Nate in actually assembling the tents and I set up the camp fire area with logs and firewood.

**Michael POV**

I was excited for the party but what I wasn't incredibly excited for my job. It was to distract Payton and Whitney. If it was just Payton it wouldn't be a big deal but Whitney and I weren't exactly talking, she was always on her guard around me so I normally just gave her space and didn't bother her but today not so much.

"I'm going to meet the girls at my room see you Pay," Whitney said as she began to head off.

I head to think now and fast, "Wait!" I called. Whitney turned around surprised.

"Yes?" She questioned.

Think Michael think! "I need your and Payton's help on the Cove Ops homework!" I didn't really but it was the first thing that came to mind. "I don't really understand it."

"Why do you need both of us why?"

"Well you see whenever Payton tries to explain stuff the majority of the time it doesn't help so I want to see if you're better at explaining the homework." Not necessarily true but that doesn't matter.

"Hey!" Payton exclaimed in mock offense

Whitney walked apprehensively back towards Payton and I. I led them into the library to a back table not near any of the windows where everyone else was setting up.

We began to go through the homework I had two hours to distract them for I would need to improvise big time. We finished the homework but this time I was ready, "Since, we're already working on homework how about we get some of it out of the way?" I suggested.

Payton shrugged and pulled some homework out but Whitney began to study me. I made sure that none of the key factors of hiding something were showing.

"They're setting up the surprise party aren't they?" Whitney asked.

Payton's head jerked up, "Wait what?"

I made myself perfectly calm even though I knew Ali would kick my butt if I gave anything away. "Nope, Katie and Nate are working on hacking some files, Adam is at the P and E barn and I have no idea what Ali and Chelsea are doing." I lied.

Payton began to pay closer attention as did Whitney. "You're lying." Payton declared.

I shook my head. Whitney smiled and shook her head and her shoulders began to shake at first I thought she was crying but then I realized she was laughing.

"Whats funny?" I asked.

Payton had a questioning look on his face as well. "You- you're sca- scared of Ali!" Whitney shook.

My face began to blush a key sign that she was right. "Don't worry I'll act surprised like I do every year," Whitney reassured.

Payton began laughing too I felt like I needed to defend myself though, "Payton you know you would be scared of Ali too,"

Payton's smile flickered but it was quickly back "Oh I know I would and I'm not ashamed," He laughed.

I shook my head at the twins it was so obvious now that they needed each other. It was the perfect sibling relationship.

We worked on homework until I got the text from the guys telling me to bring the twins in. We stopped by first to Whitney's room then to Payton and mine. Our uniforms would be good for fighting but they aren't the most comfortable things.

"Please act surprised," I begged. Whitney and Payton both laughed and agreed they would.

We headed out the double doors and immediately everyone screamed, "Surprise!" Apparently they had tried a traditional surprise and let's just say Whitney knocked out the majority of the people there before they were done saying surprise.

**Zach POV**

All of the teachers were asked to chaperone the surprise party because it was outside of the doors of Blackthorne and with this many targets we had to be careful.

Whitney and Payton's roommates did a great job setting up. They're were smores, pizza, all of their favorite snacks, and soda. The tents were set up in a circle around the fire 4 per tent so only 6 tents needed for the whole sophomore class.

I watched Payton and Whitney interact they were really close and always there for each other. As a kid I had always wished I had someone like that I guess Mr. Soloman was but it still wasn't the same. Between them Whitney was the quiet observant one and Payton was the spur of the moment quick thinker.

I watched the party as the sun began to go down it looked less and less likely for anybody to strike. To be honest I was surprised when both Headmistress Morgan and Headmaster Connelly said yes to this. I trust the sophomores enough to be able to handle this kind of situation if something went wrong but to have it completely uncontrolled worried me especially with Cammie's kids being here.

I still cared about Cammie and it would break my heart if her kids were hurt on my watch. The sun had just set and the fire was going. The kids were sitting around the fire on the logs set up roasting marshmellows.

I was on the border closest to the woods when I heard a crack. It wasn't from the fire. I spun around and stared into the woods. I saw a figure unrecoginazable in the darkness. His hands were reaching towards Whitney who was on the end of a log next to Michael. "Whitney! Michael!" I warned as I sprinted towards them.

They were both up and turned in seconds. The figure stepped out it was Michael's brother. I turned to look for help to find all of the sophomores engaged in their own fights. The circle was back. I turned back to Whitney and Michael to help them to find myself face to face with a circle member in all black. I began to fight using all of my knowledge from my years in the circle against them.

I fought member after member it seemed to be en endless amount. I kept hoping Michael and Whitney's training would be enough Derrick was smart and he was good at what he did.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger I really am but it was the best spot to stop but if you want to know what happens review! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Michael POV**

"Whitney! Michael!" I heard Zach call. I spun around to see Derrick on the brink of the woods. He had a knife already out and was in fighting position. I glanced to Whitney to see a surprisingly calm face but if I hadn't known her brother for as long I wouldn't have noticed the little tug they both did on their bottom lip when they were nervous or scared.

I had no choice but to fight him. He wasn't a brother to me anymore he had hurt too many people including Whitney. I spun into a roundhouse kick and aimed for his head, the fight began. Whitney was definitely a good person to have beside you in a fight but Derrick being there was throwing her off and with him we couldn't deal with that.

I put all of the extra sessions with Zach into the fight. "Pizza!" Whitney called. Pizza? Is she crazy? But then it hit me that's a name for a plan we made in P and E the other day. It wasn't even a real strategy but I was going to go with it.

I took over the fight and let Whitney slip out to attack from behind with a Napotine patch to knock him out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her behind Derrick. I did my best to keep him occupied but he knew both Whitney and I too well. Just as Whitney reached forward he yanked her over his shoulder slamming her body into the ground.

I heard a crack and a groan from Whitney she had been hit in the right places to not be rendered unconscious and that was on purpose. As I spun back around to face Derrick one of his men had picked Whitney up and had a knife to her throat.

"Anyone move it won't be good for little miss Whitney." Derrick stated.

The whole battle froze I glanced to my left to see Zach with his mask on I never knew his emotions under it. To my right I saw Payton and he was in complete and utter despair.

"What do you want?" I spat

"Dear brother there is nothing you can give me in replace of this beauty." Derrick smiled motioning to Whitney, "But there is one thing."

"Which is?" I encouraged.

Derrick gave his smirk, "The list." I was confused what list I glanced at Payton to see his eyes flicker then I glanced at Zach who had his head hung low.

"Why do you want the list?" Payton grumbled.

"Well your professor's mother didn't succeed but I will." Derrick smiled glancing at Zach. "And if I don't get it, I get her," Derrick walked over to Whitney and forced her face up to his.

She tried to pull back but without success mostly because she couldn't even stand on her own much less get away. "Still the same Whitney still resisting, still lovely." Derrick gave a cocky grin at everyone.

Payton lunged forward but was grabbed by circle members from every side. They restrained him and forced him to watch. "I said if anyone moves Whitney won't be doing too well." Derrick reminded.

Derrick took a knife from one of the other men and drew a line down her leg from her knee to her ankle. Whitney winced but didn't say a word. I couldn't just stand here and watch this as it happened! I couldn't just watch Whitney get hurt and beaten all because I was scared of my own brother!

Derrick walked away from her with a smirk present. "Now the list," He ordered.

He was becoming confident and that was Derrick's fatal flaw, overconfidence. So I acted. I leaped forward from my position in the front and head on tackled Derrick to the ground. I created a chain reaction, the sophomores began attacking two, to three people at once. Except me, it was only Derrick and I. Brother verse brother.

**Payton POV**

The fight was frozen Derrick had Whitney and I was powerless against him. "What do you want?" Michael spat.

"Dear brother there is nothing you can give me in replace of this beauty." Derrick smiled motioning to Whitney. I can't believe Derrick is Michael's brother and he never told me! Red hot anger spread through my body. I knew Michael was on our side and he had secrets but I thought he would have told me about his brother when I told him about Whitney. "But there is one thing," Derrick finished.

"Which is?" Michael insisted.

Derrick smirked, "The list." No, no, no this can't be happening I know when my mom told me about it that she said it could lead to danger but I never thought it truly would. I couldn't hand over the list but I couldn't let Derrick have Whitney.

"Why do you want the list?" I grumbled. I had to clarify his reasons.

"Well your professors mother didn't succeed but I will." Derrick smiled glancing at Zach. This wasn't new information but I didn't think my mom's high school problems would ever affect Whitney and I. "And if I don't get it, I get her," Derrick walked over to Whitney and forced her face up to his.

Pain and anger surged through my body. I clenched and unclenched my fists. "Still the same Whitney still resisting, still lovely." Derrick gave a cocky grin.

And that was it. That was what set me over. The anger took over and I surged forward. Anger was the only emotion I can describe of how I was feeling. I wanted to kill Derrick. I was immediately tackled from all sides by circle members and restrained. "I said if anyone moves Whitney won't be doing too well." Derrick reminded me.

Derrick took a knife from one of the other men and drew a line down her leg from her knee to her ankle. Whitney winced but didn't say a word. The pain the circle members were inflicting didn't hurt nearly as much as watching Whitney get hurt because of my temper.

Derrick walked away from her with a smirk present. "Now the list," He ordered. My mind spun with ways to try and get Whitney without handing over the list. No solutions were coming until Michael leapt forward creating a chain reaction. Immediately I decked the man restraining me setting me free. Before I was fighting for my life now I was fighting for Whitney's life, the list, and my life.

I had taken five men down in the past ten minutes but they had an advantage in numbers and experience. These men and women had years of training in and out of the field. We had 3 full years of training and none in the field. The situation was growing increasingly desperate.

I heard helicopters over head as men and women spiraled out. My first thought was more circle members until I saw the words CIA written across the side of a retreating helicopter and I had hope.

A continues supply of agents allowed us to flip the tables on the circle members. I kept fighting not allowing myself to get confident about the fight until we actually won.

A CIA agent came up beside me to help. One of the men I was fighting took the mask off of the agent. "Mom?" I exclaimed.

"Keep fighting," was my mom's response.

I turned back and landed a kick to a mans gut. It was weird fighting beside my mom, I only knew her as a soccer mom. She had never allowed Whitney or I to see her in action and now I knew why she was a legacy.

Steadily more and more circle members fell. The fire had gone out 20 minutes ago and darkness had set in. More and more agents and kids had stopped fighting and were working on healing the wounded.

The fight was obvious that the circle was loosing. "What ever you do men get the girl out of here!" Derrick called to his men.

I saw two men break away from the fight and grab Whitney. I ran. Zach and my mom were also running after the men. Whitney hung limp in their arms. I knew she was unconscious and she left a trail of blood behind her. That was the easiest way to keep following.

We sprinted through the woods after the circle members eventually we broke out to see multiple vans on the side of the road. One of the men was slamming the back doors shut and the other had turned on the ignition. As soon as the second man was in the car he floored it.

Zach was in the front, he managed to swing open the back door and grab Whitney from it. A gun was fired. Zach shielded Whitney with his body and was hit in the left forearm.

The two circle members slammed the breaks. Derrick was not going to be happy if Whitney got away. I sprinted to help Zach along with my mom. Zach made sure Whitney was out of range from being hurt as my mom and I finished the last two men. I slammed the napotine patch onto the final man.

I turned to Zach, "Is she ok?" I asked.

"She's alive if that's what you mean," He responded.

I nodded I would take my victories where I could get them. "Can I see her?" My mom asked quietly.

Zach handed Whitney over for my mom to inspect her. "We better get her some medical attention immediately." Zach suggested.

My mom sniffled as she pulled a wisp of Whitney's hair out of her bruised face. She nodded and turned back towards the school.

I turned to him and took off my shirt, "Give me your arm," I requested.

"It's just a scratch," Zach brushed it off.

"Give me your arm now." I demanded. Zach pulled out his arm and I bandaged it up with my shirt.

I walked between the two and you could feel the awkward tension. A few times I tried to start conversation but it would just drift off into nothing. I eventually gave up.

"Cammie," Zach began, she stiffened but kept forward, "I didn't cheat on you,"

She spun around, "How dare you lie to my face, in front of my son, and when I might have a dying daughter! Do you have any sense? You thought you would be able to take advantage of my situation and get me to listen to one of your ridiculous lies! Well you were wrong because I need to get my daughter to a doctor!" My mom screamed.

I was frozen. She began jogging towards the school as Zach and I walked. We were silent for a moment until I spoke, "Did you really not cheat on her?" I asked.

"I swear I didn't. I had a partner for the mission and we had just completed a great mission it was the perfect success so he got two girls from the bar we had been at to come back to our room with him. I got a different room but all of my stuff was still in his room. I was collecting my stuff from the mission from my partner's room when your mom walked in. The concierge told her that was my room because I booked the second room under a code name to remove suspicion. You can never be too careful." Zach explained.

"Why didn't you go after her?" I whispered. All my life I had thought of Zach as the bad guy who didn't deserve to be my father when in truth Whitney had been right we should have given him a chance.

"I wanted I really did but I know Cammie and she wasn't about to give me a chance for a long time so I decided to give her some space for a couple weeks but then I got offered this job and I talked to Bex and she said there was no way Cammie would ever take me back and I decided Cammie deserved someone better." Zach sighed.

I knew who Bex was but my mom had made it plenty clear to never mention her, I didn't know her last name, or any other person in her family.

I nodded, "Do you realize she cries every year on your birthday and the day she found you in the room?" I blurted I don't know why I felt the need to say anything but I just did. "She's depressed for a week after," I continued, "She almost always has her chameleon mask on all the time because of you. I don't think you realize how much better she would have been if you had gone after her, she loves you," I whispered the last part.

I had never told anybody that much about my mom. Whitney and I didn't even discuss it ever. Zach was silent for a moment, "I- I didn't think she still loved me. I thought she was married to some guy who deserved her."

We reached the area where the party had once been. Men scattered the ground and only one fight continued. Derrick verse Michael.

**Hey guys sorry for ending here! I need some advice on what you want to happen to Derrick if you have an opinion please let me know! I'll update as soon as I have an idea on what you guys want to happen to Derrick let me know and I update faster**


	14. Chapter 14

**Michael POV**

I was exhausted I had never fought so hard for so long. We had been fighting for an hour and my muscles felt like rubber but I was sure of one thing, I wasn't going to stop.

Derrick had screamed 30 minutes ago for his men to get Whitney. I saw two men grab her followed by Payton, Zach, and a CIA agent with blonde hair. I don't know if they had saved her but that was out of my hands. I had to worry about putting Derrick down.

I was entirely focused not noticing a single thing around me. All I could think about was defeating Derrick. I knew Derrick's fighting style better then anybody but he knew mine. The sound was dwindling as were the fights more and more circle members landed on the floor.

A circle member rushed to Derrick's aid but he screamed, "No! This is my fight I must win this alone!" I respected that decision. It wasn't just a matter of the list or Whitney, it was a matter of long family history.

Eventually it was just Derrick and I fighting. I had no idea if Whitney was ok or which of my friends were injured or even dead. To be honest I was scared. What if my friends died? I knew I would blame myself as would Whitney and Payton. I couldn't let my brother succeed.

"Michael!" I heard someone scream.

I turned my head to see a pistol soaring through the air but Derrick did too. I jumped. I had become taller then Derrick and was able to reach the pistol before he could. Derrick was already reaching for me to tackle so before I hit the ground I fired.

I don't remember how it felt to fire the gun or how I landed all I remember is Derrick's bloodstained shirt. When I had fired I had forgotten all the good moments I had with Derrick but right then they all flooded back.

"Michael," Derrick gasped.

I kneeled down by his side, "Derrick,"

"Go to hell," and the light was gone from his eyes. My brother's last words to the world and me were go to hell that has to be some kind of record.

Zach moved towards me, "Michael how are you?" For some reason the question bothered me.

"Spectacular! You know I just killed my brother and fought for who knows how long! The bruises feel wonderful thanks Zach!" I replied sarcastically.

"Michael you need medical help," Zach kept his tone level.

"I'm fine," I stood up. Zach reached forward but I brushed his arm off. I began to move faster until I felt a hand slap something on my forehead. Black spots began followed by complete darkness.

**Jonas POV**

I had just gotten off the phone with Zach. "He met Cammie," I spoke to Grant who was in my office.

"When? How did it go?" Grant hurried

"There was a circle attack on Blackthorne at Cammie's twins birthday party."

"Hold up is everyone ok?" Grant worriedly asked.

"Whitney is pretty injured, Zach got a bullet to the arm, Cammie's just bruised as is Payton," I confirmed " Zach was part of the original defense team because he's a teacher and Cammie was part of the CIA reinforcements. Zach said he spoke exactly 6 words, which led to her screaming at him. He said he got to talk to Cammie's son Payton about it and got him to believe it a little"

"Well things just got a whole lot more complicated. We need a new plan," Grant suggested.

We thought for a moment, "We could force them to fight it out," Grant suggested.

"That would result in one of them dead sadly probably Zach," I vetoed the idea "What about the mascaraed ball? They're probably looking for CIA volunteers to help with training. We could do something with that," I suggested.

"I still think fighting would work but whatever," Grant laughed. "We have 3 weeks to prepare. Meeting on the 13th to do all preplanning invite Macey, Bex, and Liz."

**So I have the next chapter written but its LONNNGGG so I didn't want to make a huge chapter then not update for a while so I decided I would update on Wednesday so if I do not PM me and yell at me to remind me but I will try and update then thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Grant POV**

"Jonas,"

"Yeah Grant,"

"Bex just called me, Adam is staying at the hospital along with Katie we should visit them. I know I would have liked my parents to do that."

"I think you're right they've been through a lot and I know Katie probably wasn't the best out there," Jonas laughed.

"Good you agree here are your plane tickets," I gave him the two tickets with a time for 4 AM the next morning.

"I'm going to go call Liz," Jonas headed out.

"Bex," I dialed.

"Hello," Bex answered on the second dial tone

"You ready to go visit Adam in the hospital?"

"Wait really?"

"Yeah do you not want to go?" I asked.

"No I do I just thought you would be joking because I've been complaining about how much I've been wanting to get away from work," Bex suspected.

"I am not a jerk all the time I can be a good husband you know?" I retorted.

Bex laughed, "What time are the tickets for?"

"4AM I'm going to head home in 2 hours so I can get a bit more work done then pack."

"Sounds good I'll head home soon too,"

"Bye," I closed.

**Michael POV**

I woke up in a white room smelling of latex and cleaning supply. I slowly sat up and looked around. Adam, Zach, and Nate were in the room. "What happened?" I asked groggily.

"You're up man!" Adam exclaimed.

"I'll get the nurse," Nate volunteered. He was always the sensible one.

"How do you feel?" Zach questioned as he stood up.

"Groggy and exhausted." I responded. Zach nodded. "Derrick's dead isn't he?"

Zach and Adam exchanged a look. "He died last night," Zach told me quietly.

I put my head in my hands. I was hoping it had all been a dream I hadn't actually killed my brother and hadn't actually dealt with the fight. I didn't know what to do. I mean what do you do? They don't prepare you for your first kill in Blackthorne.

I was saved from having to say anything by Nate bringing in the nurse. "I'm just going to check some of the regulars make sure there isn't anything serious." I obliged during the tests eventually she was done. "You are free to wander around as long as you have someone with you and you need to report back at 8 30 you need sleep."

"Thank you," I smiled. I began to get up but Zach immediately sat me back down.

I finally took notice of the gauze wrapped around Zach's forearm and Adam's sprained wrist. "Is Whitney ok?" I was afraid to hear the answer to my question. The question hung in the air for a moment before Zach answered,

"She's in good hands but a lot of damage has been done."

"Like?" I wanted specifics.

"She's still unconscious, and has a concussion. Not to mention the emotional injuries this could cause. The doctors aren't done assessing the physical injuries but it looks pretty bad." Zach listed.

I didn't say a word I didn't protect her when I was fighting with her. I was too scared of my brother. I had no right to be scared of him compared to her. "There's more behind what happened between Derrick and Whitney isn't there?" Zach pried. Adam and I exchanged a look. "There's more to the story isn't there?" He repeated. I nodded, "Tell me,"  
"I can't it's not my thing to tell. Talk to Whitney." I tried to play it off but I didn't know what to do. Zach needed to know but I shouldn't be the person to tell him.

"In this world the people who are trying to protect you need to know these things. Also I would have asked Whitney but she's unconscious." Zach stated I a tone that made me rethink not telling him.

"Whitney dated Derrick," I began.

"How did they meet?" Zach interrupted.

"I don't know I didn't ask." I threw back. "Anyway they were happy for a little and Whitney asked him to take it slow and for a while Derrick did. Then he got impatient and he-" I breathed for a moment. Rage was filling me and it was hard to talk but I pushed it down. "He forced her to move faster-"

Adam interrupted. "He raped her," Nate's eyes brows shot up and he glanced at Adam with an expression of complete shock.

I nodded, "Multiple times and beat her." I had to choke down the anger again. "He made her come back by saying if she didn't he would kill Payton."

I finished it there. I looked at Zach and noticed the twitch in his hands. "I don't feel as bad about his death," Zach stated normally he was good at hiding emotions but right now anybody could tell his anger.

"That's one of the main reasons Whitney enjoys being unseen." I wanted to change the topic immediately so I began to get out of the bed. "I want to check on everyone else."

The guys walked out with me and Zach began to head towards Whitney's room where I joined him. Nate and Adam decided to get food and check on the rest of the girls.

Zach and I walked in silence. I think he was still processing what I told him in the room and I was processing Derrick's death. We walked to room 105 and pushed the door open. Payton, Ali, Headmistress Morgan and the blonde CIA agent from earlier were in the room. All talking quieted when they saw Zach enter the room after me.

Whitney was on the bed in the middle of the room. Her face was pale with obvious bruises traveling up and down her body. She was hooked up to an IV and other medical equipment. The blonde agent from earlier was on one side of the bed with Payton and Ali on the other. I sat in the chair closest to Payton and Zach sat by our Headmistress.

The mood was tense and I realized that the blonde agent must be Cammie, Zach's lost love.  
"Hi I'm Michael," I introduced myself.

The agent looked up and put on a forced smile, "Hi I'm Miss Morgan."

I nodded and there was silence again. "How do you feel Michael?" Payton asked.

Payton, Ali, and I talked just to fill the silence. Payton's stomach grumbled loudly. "Payton and Ali, go eat I'll stay here," I suggested.

Payton hesitated for a moment. He was having a fight between hunger and brotherly protection. "Are you sure?"

"Positive you've been here a while it's my turn besides it'll be good for you." Payton nodded and stood up with Ali. "Bring me back a snack,"

"Will do." Payton called over his shoulder as he walked out with Ali trailing behind.

The whole room was silent without Payton and Ali for me to talk to it was extremely awkward. "So Headmistress I'm excited to try the new soup," I tried.

The headmistress started to reply when Miss Morgan spoke up, "Oh for crying out loud Michael thank you for trying to break the tension but that's not going to happen until that bastard leaves."

"How am I bastard?" Zach defended.

Why couldn't Payton be here I thought. "Hm I don't know maybe the fact that you cheated on me"

"I didn't cheat! It was my mission partner!" Zach tried to explain.

"Blame everything on the mission partner perfect!." Cammie replied sarcastically.

They went on back and forth for a little. The headmistress moved over to my side of the room. I moved to sit next to Whitney.

I held her hand hoping that she would give me some reason to stop them. Payton and Ali must have decided to eat down there, which they deserved after watching Whitney so long.

I felt my hand get squeezed and my head spun to see Whitney's half open eyes. She was trying to say something. I brought my ear down closer to hear. "Please get them to stop," I nodded.

I let go of Whitney's hand and stood up. "Shut up!" I screamed.

"Michael stay out of this," Zach ordered.

"No! Listen Whitney just woke up and you two are making her head hurt more! You two are acting like children! Seriously I get that something happened but it was 15 years ago when you guys were allowed to act like that but now your adults you have people to care for! Start acting like parents and talk it out or if it's that hard to agree on anything you aren't meant for each other. So right now you need to focus on helping Whitney so either talk it out in reasonable tones or leave." I ranted.

Cammie and Zach were silent for a moment until my words sunk in. Cammie ran over to Whitney. "Whit honey everything will be fine. The doctor said you would need a few surgeries but you'll be as good as new in no time."

"Mom?"

"Yeah,"  
"Listen to dad." It was the first time either of the twins had called Zach dad. Cammie was frozen for a moment.

"Whitney he isn't your dad, you don't have a dad." Cammie corrected Whitney.

"Yeah I do, he cares mom just listen," Whitney's voice grew more hoarse as she spoke. I went over to the sink and got her some water as I handed it to her she looked at her mom. "Please leave until you and dad have figured it out."

Cammie stood gaping, "You're kicking me out of your hospital room?"

Whitney nodded taking a sip of her water. Zach opened the door and stepped out obliging to Whitney's wishes. "No you are the daughter!"  
"Cameron Ann Morgan go." Headmistress Morgan ordered.

Cammie stood shocked, "Fine let my mom and my daughter team up on me whatever!" and she walked out.

Headmistress Morgan stood up. "I'm glad you're up Whitney I'm going to find your brother."

Eventually it was just Whitney and I. I leaned back in my chair. "Thanks," Whitney spoke.

I sat upright confused, "For what?"

"You tried to help me and you did you started the second part during the fight." Whitney thanked.

"I didn't do anything all I did was tackle Derrick and start a chain reaction. I didn't do enough you still got hurt,"

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself," Whitney smiled.

Conversation began to flow naturally between us and it was one of the best conversations I've ever had. "So you live with Zach right?"

"Yeah it's interesting I mean I live with him because I ran away from my parents but it's fun and we do extra training sessions during breaks."

"That would be fun my mom never really talks about life-" Her sentence was interrupted with a sharp pain, Whitney groaned and I jumped.

"What's wrong?" I immediately asked. "Do you want me to get the nurse?"

Whitney nodded and I pressed the call nurse button. As we waited I asked, "What hurts?"

"My back," Whitney responded quietly.

I nodded and began to help her get into a better position to relive pain. I sat on the bed with her letting her squeeze my hand to let the pain out. It took exactly 5 minutes and 23 seconds for a nurse to finally get in there.

"What's happened?" The nurse asked.

"Her back hurts," The nurse took in the situation around her. My white hands Whitney's shut eyes and the awkward position Whitney lay in.

"Here," The nurse handed me some pain reliving pills to give to Whitney I picked up the cup from earlier and gave them to Whitney. The nurse called the doctor in.

"Where are her parents or legal guardian?" the doctor asked.

"Out in the hallway they were having an argument and Whitney sent them out."

The doctor nodded and poked his head out, "Are they the screaming couple?"

"Probably," The doctor exited to let them know that he was going to give Whitney some X- Rays for her back.

Whitney's bed was pulled out and took her to the machine. While she was out Payton and Ali came back. "Where's Whitney?" Payton asked the second he walked in. He carried several granola bars and a bag of chips for me.

"Getting X-Rays, don't worry nothing happened." I reassured.

Whitney came back and we waited for the results. Cammie tried to come in once but Whitney sent her out until they worked it out.

**Pretty long chapter last chapter I forgot to thank Cameron. so sorry! Also I'm so sorry for updating a day late I didn't get home until 9 last night then the hot water tank broke so I hope you will all still review! The more reviews the quicker the update! Thanks! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Adam POV**

A lot had happened in the last 24 hours and a lot not good. The party was ruined, Michael, Whitney, Chelsea, and so many more were hurt. It was odd being in pain and realizing you were barely hurt compared to everyone else. After Michael woke up I headed to Chelsea's room to check on her I had heard she wasn't in terrible danger but wasn't in the best shape. When I arrived with Nate at Chelsea's room that she shared with Katie I saw her injuries.

Chelsea had a gun shot to her lower right leg and a deep cut across her stomach. She was awake and talking to Katie. Katie had a long cut across her leg but she seemed to be otherwise fine. "Hey girls we brought you flowers!" Nate had wanted to stop by the floral place downstairs for Katie so I agreed and brought Chelsea some.

"You guys are too sweet," Katie smiled.

"Thank you thank you!" I laughed taking a bow.

Both girls started to laugh but Chelsea moaned part way through. "You ok?" I asked hurriedly.

"Yeah just laughing makes it hurt," Chelsea said referring to the cut on your stomach.

I walked over to the windowsill where I placed the flowers. I began to talk to Chelsea as Nate talked to Katie. "How do you feel?"

"Fine I mean it hurts but that's what we should expect with this profession." She smiled.

"I brought you something else," I pulled out a magazine. "And here we have Teen Vogue!"

Chelsea smiled so big I was sure her cheek muscles must be hurting. "You are amazing you know that right?"

"I guess I'm pretty good but definitely not amazing."

"No you're not good you are absolutely amazing." She corrected me.

"If you say so," I shrugged.

"You don't believe me! Let me tell you something Chelsea Lindsay Summer does not tell people they're amazing unless it's true." Chelsea stated.

I smiled at her for once I was happy with my love life. It looked like Chelsea was a possibly girlfriend. Chelsea is beautiful and I'm comfortable around her. Plus Payton wont kill me and to be honest he helped me by forcing me to truly look at Chelsea.

**Zach POV**

Cammie and I had been outside of Whitney's room for 45 minutes. Cammie wouldn't listen to my story and I refused to give in. If what Payton said is true I couldn't just give up again! We had cycled back to the silent treatment.

"Cammie I know your not talking to me right now but I have something to tell you. I didn't cheat on you," Cammie opened her mouth, "Don't say anything." I ordered, "I had just completed one of the most successful missions of my life so my partner and I went to a bar. He got two girls to come to the hotel with him. The two thongs. I got a different room under a different code name because there was no way I was sleeping on the pull out couch there. When you came and found me I was gathering the stuff I had left in his room. I was going to surprise you by coming home early but when you walked in you didn't give me time to explain what happened. I didn't go after you because Bex said you were too far-gone and that you would never forgive me. I ended up convincing myself that you deserved someone better who wasn't gone and almost getting killed often. I believed I wouldn't give you that happy family you always wanted. " I took a breath.

Cammie hadn't tried to interrupt me but her eyes were glued to me as if she was trying to see if I was lying. "I asked Payton if you were his mom I begged him to tell me if you were in anyway related. He even passed a lie detector test. Then the other day after we saved Whitney he told me that you still loved me and I decided I had to try and now I'm not going to give up. " I finished.

Cammie was silent for a moment. "Give me one good reason to believe you."

"Spy," I pointed to myself. Cammie began smiling. "So will you believe me?"

"That's for me to know and you to figure out," Cammie smiled. I laughed. Cammie wouldn't say one of our old jokes unless she actually meant it so I stood.

"We should get back in there," I suggested. Cammie nodded and stood up. I opened the door for her to Whitney's room.

**Michael POV**

We continued to wait for the results. Eventually the doctor came back with some news. "It's worse then I hoped. She broke two bones and three ligaments need to be surgically repaired luckily she wasn't paralyzed but it has a long recovery time."

Whitney put her head in her hands. She clearly had hoped on returning to normal life quickly.

"Whit," Payton began, "Everything will be fine I twin promise," Whitney gave a small smile, "Ok?"

Whitney nodded clearly not believing Payton completely but trying to be strong for him, well for all of us.

It was about 6 30 when the nurse brought Whitney her dinner. It wasn't until then that I realized how hungry I actually was. I didn't want to leave Whitney but my stomach called.

I stood, "I'm going to get something to eat,"

"I'll come with you," Cammie nodded. This surprised me but I shrugged it off.

We entered the hallway and headed for the elevator to take us to the cafeteria. There was an awkward silence until Cammie spoke, "What is your relation to Zach?"

"As you have probably been filled in Derrick was my brother," It felt weird talking past tense about him, "I ran away from the circle when I was 12. Zach took me in and has cared for me ever since. I don't know where I would be without him. He's a father to me." I explained.

Cammie nodded, "Just like Mr. Solomon to Zach," She muttered. But being a spy I heard. I gave a small smile Zach had told me many stories of Mr. Solomon it was weird meeting him this year. I reached forward to press the elevator button

As we waited Cammie asked, "How long have you known Payton?"

I was surprised by this I understood why Whitney wouldn't know about me because of the Zach thing but his own mom not knowing about his best friend that's just weird.

"We were roommates in 7th grade and had so much fun we've roomed together ever since." I stated.

Cammie smiled just then the elevator door binged open for us to enter. She pressed the floor one button and we began out descent. The door opened on the first floor and we made small talk as we got our food.

"How about we head back up," I suggested.

Cammie nodded; "Sure," we walked towards the elevator once again. "So Michael we've talked about you and Payton what about you and Whitney?"

My face began to feel hot. It was extremely awkward right at that moment how do you respond to that! "Well I just met her this year but we're pretty good friends."

Cammie laughed the door opened and we began the rise up. "How are we going to tell Whitney?" I asked.

"Tell her what?"

"About Derrick."

Cammie was silent for a moment. "Just tell it straight out,"

I nodded. I couldn't think of anything better, "Who?"

"Either Payton or myself," Cammie responded.

"I think it should be Payton," I suggested. I knew that Cammie didn't know about what happened between Whitney and Derrick so she wouldn't handle it the right way.

By now we were only a few doors away from the room. Cammie stopped and looked at me, "Payton trusts you so I might as well," Cammie took a deep breath, "Was Zach telling me the truth about his mission partner?"

I should have expected this but I didn't. I of course knew the answer it was just a matter of wording, "He truly loves you and would never do anything if it wasn't in your best interests."

Cammie nodded and continued forward thinking. Cammie reached the door first and opened it. We headed in. It was even more crowded then before. Adam, Nate, Chelsea, and Katie had joined.

"Hey Chelsea, Katie how are you guys?" I eagerly asked.

Chelsea had crutches and a bandage covering her stomach but she seemed to be holding up well. Katie had a brace on her leg and new glasses. Hers must have gotten broken during the fight I wonder how that worked out.

"We feel pretty good how about you?" Chelsea responded. I just then noticed Chelsea and Adams fingers laced together and it made me smile thinking about them as a couple.

"Bruised up but no big deal,"

"Sure Michael," Adam laughed but tried to cover it in a cough. The rest of the room joined him.

Payton and Ali were still sitting by Whitney's bedside Payton was staring at Ali. I had seen that look before Payton used it whenever he truly cared for someone. I had seen him use that when Whitney had been hurt. Also when I got hit in P and E in 7th grade and was unconscious for several days he watched over me like a hawk for the next week.

He cared for Ali and I was beginning to see the possibility of a couple. "Katie I like your new glasses," Whitney smiled.

"Thanks! It was about time to get a new pair but fighting without them was," She seemed to search for the right word, "Interesting."

The girls all cracked up. The guys and I exchanged a look, "In 7th grade the teacher asked Katie to try and fight without her glasses because they would fall off too easily. So Katie took them off and began to fight Chelsea, Katie threw the first punch but was off by 2 feet. Katie tried for 15 minutes straight to hit Chelsea but missed every single one by 2 feet or more." Whitney explained.

The room laughed at the story and overall everyone seemed to be in a good mood. The talking didn't stop until Whitney's doctor came in and said it was time for her to sleep and only two visitors allowed past 9: 30.

Katie, Adam, Chelsea, Nate, Headmistress Morgan, Ali, and I left. The FBI had rented out the hotel across the street from the hospital and the same room assignments from school where assigned here.

Adam, Nate, and I got our room key and headed up.

**So all the romances are sprouting! Let me know what you think of Cammie's conversation with Zach! Happy? Sad? Tell me! I'm so sorry I took so long to update not excusable! Anyway thanks for reading! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Payton POV**

The doctor said only two but Zach, Mom, and I were still in the room and I would not be leaving. "Zach you need to go," My mom decided.

"Don't I have just as good of a right to stay with my daughter as you?" Zach responded.

An argument was brewing and I knew Whitney did not need to add this to her stress right now. "Hey," I interrupted.

"What Payton?" Mom responded irritated,

"Why don't you just let Whitney pick," I suggested the obvious answer.

Mom and Zach exchanged glances before nodding, "Ok Whitney honey you can pick," Moms voice sounded extra nice I knew she was only trying to get Whitney to let her stay.

"It wont matter I'm going to sleep. It's not like I'm talking it's really a decision of who wants to sleep in a bed or a chair and I'm not getting out tomorrow so one can stay tonight the other tomorrow night." Whitney pointed out.

I began laughing there had been so much yelling over who was staying when all that would be happening was sleep.

"Oh,"

"I'll go tomorrow night. Goodnight," Zach smiled at us.

"Goodnight." Whitney and I called.

Whitney was right she fell asleep an hour later. I couldn't sleep so I sat thinking. Yesterday and today were the scariest moments I've ever had. I almost lost my sister, and so many others.

Two students died during the fight- Riley Stewart a Blackthorne boy I had never been particularly close to but we had been friends and Jill Kirk a quiet Gallagher girl who Whitney was good friends with in 7th grade but didn't stay close to. Grandma said Headmaster Connelly and she would make the announcement tomorrow.

When I found out I will admit I cried I am after all human but the worst part had to be when the parents came in. It was a reality check for all of us. Mom kept saying how it could have been much worse and that I should be happy the numbers weren't high. She also said to get kind of used to collogues dying regularly. Yes it was tough but there was nothing you could do about it.

Either way I still feel grateful it wasn't Whitney, my mom, Zach, and my other friends but I couldn't help but wonder what if I had done this would they be alive? If the exchange hadn't happened would they be alive? If I had protected Whitney the first time would they be alive? Too many what ifs and no way to find out.

I knew when I agreed to Blackthorne that I had agreed to high death chance for myself but I didn't think about what if my friends died and that was a whole lot scarier then my own death.

I don't know when I fell asleep I don't even remember falling asleep. I woke up to Michael shaking my awake. "Hey man, we are all going down to breakfast do you want to come?"

I nodded standing up and trying to flatten out my rumpled and torn clothes. I hadn't changed since the battle. "I brought you fresh clothes,"

"Dude you are the best." I thanked Michael. I quickly got changed in the bathroom and came out.

"Is someone staying with Whitney?" I asked.

"Yeah Zach volunteered," Michael confirmed.

I nodded and we headed down to the hospital cafeteria. At a table across the room sat Ali, Katie, Chelsea, Nate, and Adam. Michael and I got breakfast and headed over.

Part way through breakfast 5 adults walked in, I recognized one. "Bex," I spoke to clarify it was her.

"Oh hi Payton, hi Adam,"

"Mom you know Payton?" Adam gasped.

"Well it's a long story but I'm best friends with Paytons mom Cammie she wanted to keep them a secret so we agreed to not tell you at first that we knew each other." Bex explained.

"So you kept your best friends son a secret from me even after he became my best friend?" Adam clarified.

"Yeah pretty much. Anyway Adam I'm glad to see your ok!" Bex hugged Adam.

"Hey son how you holding up?" Grant also embraced Adam.

"I'm doing well," Adam nodded.

While Adam had been greeting his parents Katie was greeting hers. "Mom?"

"Hey Katie I see you got new glasses you must have fought well to get those old things off your face," Jonas smiled.

"Yeah they were pretty small," Katie giggled hugging her dad.

"Katie how's you leg?" Liz asked.

"I'll be fine in a few weeks," Katie embraced her mom.

"So mom you neglected to tell me that my roommate was Bex's son," I addressed the fifth adult.  
"You bet I did but don't feel too special because I also didn't tell Whitney about Katie and I didn't even tell Liz, Jonas, and Grant that I had kids so it's the norm now," Cammie joked.

"Hi I'm Chelsea," Chelsea greeted.

"Oh yeah I forgot introductions. This is Jonas, Grant, Liz, Bex," My mom pointed to each in turn.  
"And this is Chelsea, Katie, Ali, Adam, Michael, and Nate," I took over for the kids.

We fell into conversation. The kids resumed their previous conversations and Bex, Liz, and Cammie split off from Grant and Jonas to talk. "Grant and I were thinking of going up to see Zach where's the room?" Jonas asked.

"I'll take you I was going to head up there anyway," I offered I took the last bite of my bagel and stood. I led them down the hallway out of the cafeteria.

"So how did you guys meet my mom?" I asked genuinely curious.

"We had an exchange just like you guys and well Zach took an instant liking to say the least and being his wing men we met Cammie and began hanging out with her and her friends. Ends up we married them thanks to Zach liking Cammie," Grant laughed.

I smiled. I liked to hear about the days when my mom was happy, when she wasn't upset or in her chameleon mode. "I think we have to thank Cammie more Grant after all she did set us up with Bex and Liz," Jonas added.

"Fair statement my friend fair statement," Grant joked.

"Here's the room," I interrupted them.

"Awesome," Grant nodded. I pushed open the door Whitney was awake talking to Zach, "Zach!" Grant greeted.

"Grant, Jonas what are you guys doing here?" Zach man hugged them.

Whitney looked at me giving a questioning look, "Grant is married to Bex and Jonas is married to Liz mom's friend from high school." Whitney nodded.

"We're here check on Katie and Adam," Jonas answered Zach.

"Wait our Katie and Adam?" Whitney questioned. I nodded. "Payton you don't leave the more interesting part out!"

"By the way this is my daughter, Whitney, I assume you met me son on your way up" Zach introduced us. It was the first time he had called us his kids.

The guys waved. Zach, Grant, and Jonas began talking about what happened at the fight. "Whitney do you need anything?" I asked.

"A water would be fantastic," Whitney batter her eyelashes.

"On second thought no way," I joked getting up to get the water.

I returned in seconds, "Thanks Payton," Whitney smiled.

"So Whitney mom and I agreed I should be the one to tell you something," Whitney gave me a confused look, "During the fight after you went unconscious Michael killed Derrick,"

Her face immediately showed how shocked she was. "Oh," was all she could utter.

"Whitney are you ok? I thought this would be of relief he did have not the past impact on your daily life," I prodded.

"It is I just never expected it he was too good and to have it done by Michael I don't know what to say,"

I nodded, "I just wanted you to be aware,"

Whitney sat thinking I didn't interrupt her thoughts at a time like this. Ten minutes later the door opened followed by the moms, and our classmates.

"Hey guys," They greeted.

"Whitney how are you feeling?" Michael asked always the gentlemen.

"Good," Whitney gave a small smile.

Later Headmaster Connelly walked in with my grandmother. They were going to announce the deaths.

"Students, staff," Headmaster began, "I feel that we should tell you of the outcome of the fight." I remained looking straight forward, "Riley Stewart and Jill Kirk were killed during the fight,"

I looked around the room. Whitney's lower lip trembled, Katie's and Chelsea's eyes were watering, Michael had his head in his hands, Nate in disbelief, Adam looked straight forward, but Ali had pulled her knees to her chest her shoulders trembling slightly. I felt an immediate need to comfort her.

I walked over to her and put my arm around her letting her cry on my shoulder. In minutes my shirt was soaked but I didn't care by then everyone except for the adults were crying. Michael was holding Whitney's hand to comfort her a steady stream of tears flowing, Nate held Katie, Adam comforting Chelsea.

**Hi I'm sorry I've been taking so long to update! My life has been consumed with a history and my boyfriend gave me a new story idea so I've been working on that! Please review I should be able to write more this week since my project is due tomorrow. Review! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Whitney POV**

After half an hour of crying we began to get ourselves together. Whitney you need to get used to this and you need to suck it up now I ordered myself. The first person to begin to stop crying had been Adam he had helped Chelsea recover gradually the movement spread through out the room passing from person to person till we were finally quiet.

In a time span of ten minutes I had found out that three people had died. I had only talked to Riley a couple of times, Derrick I had once cared so much I would have died for him, and Jill I was close with her for a couple of years but we were friends. This was the hardest part of this profession.

No one said a word for a moment, the silence hung heavy, I'm sure nobody was truly going to move on for days possibly weeks but with or without them time would be passing and we needed to be strong.

I thought about breaking the silence to say some monumental thing but I had nothing to say because after all they were dead because of me. They were dead because I brought all of this upon our schools. Some people would say I felt guilt but I don't believe that is a strong enough word and the only way I would move on was to not have them die for a girl who doesn't help the world so now I was ready to say that monumental thing.

"I," immediately everyone's attention flew to me, "believe that the more scars we have the higher the possibility of our strength is we should take their bravery and put it into our selves."

Silence followed, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Michael gave a faint smile.

Ali picked herself off of the floor, Payton stood, Katie's back straightened, Adams head was held high, it was if they had actually come to us and had made us stronger.

Three days later I was allowed back to Blackthorne but I was forced to stay in bed all day every day which was so boring! I know I should be thankful that I was alive and wasn't hurt worse but I felt helpless, I couldn't get my own food, I couldn't even shower on my own.

I had visitors most of the time but during school hours I was pretty lonely. I had the worksheets and notes but it wasn't the same as sitting in dad's class or actually acting out the culture practices in Madame Dale's class. I had to stop feeling bad for myself though things could be much worse.

The final bell rang and relief swept over me to have someone come talk to me! I knew Ali had to work on a project with Chelsea and another girl but I didn't know what Katie was doing and if Katie was busy one of the boys would come well Adam and Nate never came alone but Michael had once and Payton did frequently.

I heard a knock moments later. "Come in,"

"Hi Whitney," Michael spoke.

"Hey Michael," I smiled. He wasn't the person I had been expecting but I didn't mind.

"Katie and Nate have to help out with some hacking stuff and Payton had a ton of homework," Michael explained.

"Oh ok," I nodded I sometimes forgot how much of a life my friends had outside of this room.

We fell into a steady stream of conversation, never an awkward moment. I don't even remember how it happened but I found Michael leaning towards me my head rising towards his slightly and his lips met mine. It wasn't a big kiss but it was a soft respectful kiss we broke away at the sound of my brothers voice, "Fuck!" and the door slam closed.

"Payton!" I screamed trying to get him to come back because I couldn't exactly go to him.

"I kissed you I'll talk to him don't worry," Michael tried to reassure but since he was really my only option I nodded anyway.

**Michael POV**

I jumped up from the chair that was beside Whitneys bed and ran out to the hallway. I hadn't been thinking when I kissed her, sure I had enjoyed it but she had a history I had to respect and I should have asked her permission or something.

"Payton!" I ran down the hallway after the fuming figure.

Payton whirled, "Let me explain," I began.

"What's there to explain? You kissed my sister who you promised to never make a move on!" Payton exclaimed.

"I know but Payton I really like your sister," I started but once again I was interrupted.

"You took advantage of her she is weak right now she wouldn't have been able to say no, she is still recovering from Derrick and since you are the only damn guy I gave my approval that you wouldn't try anything she trusted you and you took advantage of her! You're a bastard!" Payton was fuming. "Payton I love your sister," I hadn't meant for that to come out.

Payton froze, "You what?"

I took a deep breath, "I love you sister,"

Payton was silent his once clenched fist relaxed, "If you are messing with me I am going to kick your ass,"

"I'm not Payton. I wouldn't joke about this I didn't mean to kiss her it just happened. It helped me realize that I really did love her, I think that she is beautiful, smart, she makes me laugh, she's easy to talk to, brave; she's everything I've ever wanted and more, I love her."

Payton was silent the moment dragged on and on, "If you hurt her I will kill you as painfully as I know how to before you can even say sorry," Payton turned on his heel. He stopped a few steps away and turned back, "Now go ask her out you dumb ass," He smiled.

My face lit up everything was going to be ok. I sprinted back to Whitney's room. I rushed through the door. Whitney looked up at me warily, "Is everything ok?"

"More then ok," I smiled, "Whitney with your brothers approval will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," She smiled.

"Good because we already have Payton's approval," I laughed. I leaned down and kissed her for a second time, "You're beautiful," I said after pulling away.

Whitney laughed, "What you think I'm not being serious?" I asked.

She looked up at me, "I believe you but only because I love you," I had never expected her to say it first. I was planning to wait a while to give her some time to get used to this again.

"I love you," I left off the too so she knew I wasn't just saying it out of obligation. I loved Whitney Marie Morgan.

**I am REALLY REALLY sorry I haven't updated I've been dealing with some headache issues and today I found out I get chronic migraines and therefore are forbidden from chocolate so please forgive me in my chocolate less state! Review! The more reviews the quicker the update!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Payton POV**

I had given Michael permission to date Whitney two weeks earlier. They were now dating happily yet I still was protective I couldn't trust anyone completely until they fully proved themselves which Michael mostly has.

Whitney is now in a wheelchair sometimes but she still cant do anything besides sit in class. This means she cant lead the first dance in the mascaraed ball that will take place tomorrow. Michael decided to hand the dance off to Adam and Chelsea which Chelsea was about as excited as a kid in a candy store or in her case a model in a high end clothing shop.

"Hey Nate," I called down the hallway.

"Hey," He paused letting me catch up.

"You heading to Madame Dale's room to get your clothes too?" I asked. Madame Dale had assigned each of us a place that we had to act like they would at a ball. I was Italian. We had CIA agents coming in and they had to get our countries right and we had to get theirs.

Nate and I headed down the hall to her room talking about the ball. Nate has asked Katie almost as soon as we returned from the hospital to go through a balloon that he dropped down on top of her desk from a vent.

The girls freaked out calling it the cutest thing ever but then again they call a lot of things that such as when Michael asked Whitney. Michael had gone to build-a-bear on an off campus day and made a bear in a tuxedo he put a voice recorder in asking, "Will you go the ball with me?" Guys had been asking left and right but I will say I did something pretty impressive.

To ask Ali I went down to the gym and set up 8 signs across the room at different stations. I didn't run the chance of her not noticing them because she is well a spy. The first one was on her usual treadmill saying "Will", followed by the pull up bar "you", the signs traveled across the room finally writing out, "Will you go to the ball with me?" Whitney approved of it.

"Here is your Italian silk suit I trust you to take care of it," Madame Dale handed me the suit, "Actually I trust Nate to watch after it so Nate make sure this suit isn't destroyed."

Nate has always been the most trusted boy in our room by students and teachers not really suprising though.

Life had been interesting since the battle it was a reality check for every one. Zach had decided to get every drop out of life mostly by building up his relationship with mom again. I liked Zach I always have but it was weird to think soon I could call him dad not Mr. Goode that is just…awkward.

Students began to follow Zach's example and romances started growing everywhere when I say everywhere I mean EVERYWHERE! But I cant complain because I was one of those romances and boy am I happy that I am. Ali and I had slowly started hanging out more and more on our own. Ali had of course asked Whitney's permission like Michael did well kind of like that. Ali is perfect she's beautiful, a great listener, I think she might be my other half now sure you're thinking you're a 15year old boy you don't know what true love is. You're right but I sure as hell will find out with this girl.

Now that I'm done being mushy it's time to get to real life. When Zach had found out about Michael and Whitney he well he freaked out. It's essentially like two of his kids dating except they aren't at all. It's closer to like if you had two cousins from opposites side of the family who went to your wedding and got married. **(An: True story not my wedding but my aunts) **He hasn't really said that he approves but close enough!

The day blurred by until it was 5 O'clock the ball was in one hour. "Adam give me that tie now!" Michael screeched.

"You gotta catch me first!" Adam taunted.

I slipped under his arm yanking the tie cleanly through his hands tossing it to Michael. "Dude!" Adam exclaimed.  
"Thanks dude!" Michael smiled.

I nodded my head talking continued until Adam said, "Which tie the red and black stripe or the red and white stripe I think the red and white one makes it look like a candy cane…" Adam droned on.

"Lets play a game how much does Adam sound like a girl?" I joked.

The guys laughed Adam sticking his tongue out at me. "But dude clearly the red and black it looks like a falcon," Michael advised.

"Thanks," We were ready ten minutes before six and headed down the hall.

The double doors were open to half of the dining hall cleared for dancing the other half held nicely set round tables for resting. A buffet table lined the left wall with a punch bowl at one end and snacks traveling up and down. Several CIA agents were already in the room as well as four other students.

The dining hall filled up until at six when the first dance was led. Adam and Chelsea entered and danced.

**Whitney POV**

I had dreamt of the ball since I had been assigned the first dance true I had been terrified then but I also had that little girl that wanted to be a princess. During all of these dreams I had seen myself gliding down the stairs the boys looking at me dreamily as I glided during my first dance with Michael and at the end of the dance sharing a kiss with him. But none of this would happen I would roll in being pushed by Ali, my dress not looking perfect because of my position in the chair, no dancing would be done, Michael wouldn't kiss me in front of my dad, none of my dream would come true.

I sat in my dorm the bobby pins flying, Chelsea yelling orders, girls shoving for room in front of the mirror it was pure chaos. Luckily I had gotten ready early with Ali's help me into my navy blue silk dress so she would still have time so I had no part in this mess. We headed down to the dining hall entering through the double doors, Chelsea moving to the side by Adam to lead the first dance and it began.

**One or two more chapters and it will be done! I'm going to try and update more to make up for me taking so long lately! Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Whitney POV**

I had dreamt of the ball since I had been assigned the first dance true I had been terrified then but I also had that little girl that wanted to be a princess. During all of these dreams I had seen myself gliding down the stairs the boys looking at me dreamily as I glided during my first dance with Michael and at the end of the dance sharing a kiss with him. But none of this would happen I would roll in being pushed by Ali, my dress not looking perfect because of my position in the chair, no dancing would be done, Michael wouldn't kiss me in front of my dad, none of my dream would come true.

I sat in my dorm the bobby pins flying, Chelsea yelling orders, girls shoving for room in front of the mirror it was pure chaos. Luckily I had gotten ready early with Ali's help me into my navy blue silk dress so she would still have time so I had no part in this mess. We headed down to the dining hall entering through the double doors, Chelsea moving to the side by Adam to lead the first dance and it began.

**Cammie POV**

I had been asked to be one of the CIA agents at the ball along with Bex, Grant, Liz, Macey, and Jonas. I entered the Blackthorne facility several hours early and got ready with the other girls in one of the guest rooms. I was excited to see Zach I for once was truly happy and that was thanks to him.

"Cam if you would stop day dreaming maybe we could get to the ball only the appropriate amount of fashionable late," Macey snapped.

"Sorry," I laughed.

We headed down to the dining hall nicely decorated, it looked similar to the ball that was held at Gallagher during the exchange with Zach. The girls and I arrived half an hour in, most of the masks had already been removed but each person was still in character on and off the dance floor. I scanned the room looking for Zach.

I eventually found him we talked about life and Whitney, Payton, his job as a professor, my job as an agent, we caught up on everything that's happened in the last 15 years until it was right before midnight, "Cammie will you dance with me?" Zach asked.

"No adults are dancing,"

"Since when have we followed the crowd,"

I laughed and gave him my hand, a slow song began to play, as it played I decided I hadn't been this happy with my life in a long time until he asked me something, "Cammie can I kiss you? I don't want to move to fast?" Zach sweetly asked for permission which showed their was a real gentlemen in their somewhere.

"Yes," I took back what I said earlier this is my happiest moment in a long time.

Throughout the room as the clock stuck midnight four more kisses were shared and for once all of the problems of the past couple of weeks were forgotten.

**THE END**

**Well its the end unless you want me to do a prologue please let me know if you would! Also if you didn't get who the four kisses were it was Ali and Payton, Michael and Whitney, Katie and Nate, Adam and Chelsea. Thank you so much or reading please review! Thanks everyone!**


	21. Epilogue

**I know I said prologue before but I meant epilogue so here it is I got an overwhelming majority so here you go!**

** Whitney POV 15 years later**

It was Thanksgiving and my family was headed to my parents house. My mom had gotten married to Zach 10 years ago and we happily living in a town near Blackthorne.

The wedding had been fantastic I was the maid of honor with Bex, Liz, and Macey as bridesmaids and Payton was the best man with Michael, Grant, and Jonas as the other grooms men.

My moms finally happy and so is Zach. Two years later I had my own wedding and three years after that so did Payton. "Mommy!" I heard my five year old son, Jack, call.

"Hey buddy you ready to go see granny?" I asked him in an exciting tone.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed jumping up and down if I said anything in an exciting enough tone he would be into it.

"Will Pee Pa be there?" Jack asked. Payton was the first one to have kids so he got to come up with what our kids would call Zach and Cammie. To mess with Zach he came up with a complete joke that actually became that they called him.

"Hey Whit," Michael smiled kissing me on the cheek as he walked past, "You ready to see everyone?"

I nodded, "Everyone's going to be there right?" By everyone I meant Chelsea, Adam, Kate, and Nate plus my family.

"Yep hey bud let's get your shoes," Michael took over the shoe project as I called it. I got the responsibility of potty training he got tying shoes and teaching them to drive.

"Remember we put the bunny through the loop," Michael stayed patient as he repeated himself for the hundredth time well actually the sixty-eight but you know.

I headed into the kitchen and found my three year old daughter, Lily, playing with her dolls, "Sweety let's get your princess shoes on," I handed her the velcro.

"All done!" She declared but it sounded more like all duwn.

Jack ran into the kitchen now that his shoe lesson was over. "Do you want to get the snacks or put them in car seats?" I asked Michael.

Michael debated a bit, "I'll get the snacks,"

"Don't forget to get the princess and power ranger cups!" I called as I headed towards the car with kids in tow.

The doors to my red mini van were pulled open and each kid was set in their seat. The interact design of strapping a kid in always got me though.

"Mommy is Luke coming?" Jack asked. He was referring to Payton's son. They had become good friends.

"Yes he is,"

"Yay!" He yelled.

"Remember what I told you what type of a voice do we use in the car and in the house?"

"Our spy voice," Jack pouted his face falling.

"Good job," Only kids with parents like me would answer like that.

Michael hopped in the front and we headed towards their house. We lived three hours away so it wasn't bad but they couldn't spy on us easily and use us in each demonstration at the school.

The whole ride I heard Jack's endless chit chatter with my daughters TV show in the background.

I pulled the doors open and released my kids from the straps. My son went bolting out towards Luke, "Wuke!" he called or should I translate Luke!

I laughed and held my much calmer daughters hand and walked towards my brother. "Hey Whit," He smiled giving me a hug.

"Hey Pay,"

"Whitney!" Ali embraced me.

"Al!"

After greetings we watched our kids play; our sons kicking a soccer ball and Lily on the swings with my mom pushing her.

I saw another boy run in my vision it was Adam and Chelsea's son. He was handsome but pretty crazy. "Hey Steinweg come play with the boys," the boy called to Lily. I always thought it was interesting that he wouldn't call her by her first name but she hopped off the swing anyway and ran towards them.

"Adam, Chelsea how have you been?" I greeted them with a hug.

"Great he's been keeping us busy though," Chelsea motioned to her son.

I laughed, "I know the feeling,"

Adam grabbed 3 beers one for himself, Michael, and Payton before sitting down and talking with us. "I never thought kids would be so much work," Adam commented.

"Yeah it's not bad work though," Ali stated.

"Not at all I love my little guy it's so worth it but he runs me on low and is the only person who can get away with that well and Chelsea but you know," I had never imagined sophomore year that Adam would be so committed to a family. He was a great dad for that kid.

"Mommy," My daughter ran up to me.

"Yes honey?"

"Jack won't let me play with them he said no girls allowed," She pouted.

"Jack!" I hollered.

"Tattle tale," Jack accused after he came to me.

"Am not,"

"Am too,"

"Not,"

"Too,"

"Not,"

"Kids stop now, Jack it is never ok to exclude people that includes your sister," I ordered

"But mom I'm with my friends," He reasoned.

"They're my friends too," Lily exclaimed.

I stopped them before they went into another argument like before. "Final word Jack you are including Lily,"

"Fine," He said unhappily, "Come on Lil,"

"This is why I only have one kid at the moment," Chelsea laughed.

"I love having them both but any siblings argue I know it's hard to believe but Payton and I did," I pretended to gasp.

"Hold up you guys had arguments!" Adam sarcastically responded, We all laughed.

"Am I missing out on a joke?" Katie smiled.

"Katie!" I jumped up and gave her and Nate a hug.

Katie's daughter hugged her mothers leg trying to hide behind it. "Lily," I called. They normally got along pretty well.

Lily hopped up the steps somehow getting Katie's daughter to leave her mothers side and go inside to play with some of my old dolls that my mom had kept.

"She's getting better believe it or not," Katie gave a small smile.

"It only took ten minutes to get her to unattach on the first day of preschool whoo!" Nate laughed.

Twenty minutes later my mom came outside, "Dinner,"

The boys raced inside but were soon claimed by each parent so they could make their plates. "I call Lily!" I exclaimed.

"Come on that's not fair I had Jack yesterday," Michael complained. Jack was insanely indecisive. It could take him ten minutes to decide if he wanted mashed potatoes or not. Michael somehow managed to live through it and we brought the food to the kids table.

Well the table was actually the boys plus Lily. Katie's daughter wouldn't leave Katie or Nate. "Zach how's teaching are they as good as us?" Michael asked.

"Not nearly," Zach laughed, "Actually there are two really good guys the rest need some work and no worries I will perfect them,"

"I have faith in you I mean look at what you did for these striking men," Ali joked.

Each of the boys stuck a pose- Nate with a finger to his forehead pondering, Adam had his thinking face on, Michael had a hand behind his head looking off into the distance, and Payton made a monkey face.

"I am so proud especially of my own son who I spent so much time on to have turn out to be a monkey." Zach nodded. Laughter broke our across the table.

"Everyone I have an announcement," Ali began glancing at Payton, "I'm pregnant,"

"Yes I get another neice/nephew to spoil!" I exclaimed, "But honestly I'm happy for you guys,"

Everyone expressed their congratulations. It was odd now knowing what I went through as a kid and trying to prevent all of it. I had started off on a good foot of not being a single mom and I was going to keep going on that track until my kids were in the position I am today.

**The official finish this is the first story I have ever followed all the way through with it feels a little weird to not have to be coming up with ideas and writing for it but I'll start a new story and get a new project thanks for sticking with me through this!**


End file.
